Gundam Gear Solid
by Quincy007
Summary: Millardo is having a very bad day. First he gets fired, then Noin goes missing. And only his death will stop him from getting her back rated R for poor language and violent themes
1. Chapter 1: Millardo learns the wonders ...

Gundam Gear Solid

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never have never will yada yada yada

Gundam Gear Solid

Quincy007

Most people don't think too much of me. I'm a zealot, a fanatic, the burdened one. Usually I'm stereotyped as being to over protective. On that stem I also hate Heero Yuy. None of that is true. I may be protective of Relena but admit it; sometimes she does pretty reckless shit. Like that time in Antarctica when I fought Heero in Heavyarms, she flew right in the path of my saber, A lesser pilot wouldn't have the control over his machine to stop the saber in time. 

I don't hate Heero Yuy, I respect him for he has great skills as a pilot, but for most of the time we knew each other we where on opposite sides of a conflict. That made us enemies, but there is no reason to hate your enemies under normal circumstances. More often than not the only thing separating the good guys and the bad guys is your point of view. When I was an integral part of the White Fang I thought I was the good guy. Heero thought he was the good guy. Who was right? Just depends on your certain point of view. Only very few people grow up to question their upbringing by saying was I taught the 'right' thing? These are special people and I respect them. I pity those who can't escape their past and act out of it. They hate these people because their father and his father did. That is wrong. 

I don't hate the boy, I can't anymore-he is my brother-in-law. He was a challenge. A better pilot and in some male testosterone wake I proceeded to try to beat the living shit out of him maybe even kill him.He won in the end and thank your gods for that.

I used to be the good guy. Now I am the guy who watches over the peace my sister strived and sacrificed so much to create. Then those people who sit in chairs all day have the indecency to ask me, how can we be sure you are doing the right thing? They sleep each night under the peace I help maintain and then question the manner in which I maintain it! Finding out whether a person is a weak loner or a person capable of rallying hundreds of thousands into revolt is hard work. 

I'm not the good guy nor am I the bad guy. I am the guy who you don't want to exist. I sit in the shadows and make sure no one is going to hurt you tonight. They don't want me to exist because I threaten their picture perfect mindset that everybody holds hands. World Peace is nothing more than a handful of world leaders not hating each other to the point where they fight only with words. You can loathe your neighbor; go ahead, if you loathe your neighboring country that is when I come out of the shadows. I sweep away your murder tools and have you thrown in jail for such things. The hypocrisy of it all amuses me.

"Millardo Peacecraft? Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

I have lots to say. I could spend the entire day telling you why you are making a mistake, but why? It won't change anything. "No."

"Then it is decided. Your harsh command over the Preventers is over. You have abused the power given to you to many times."

"Very well. May I suggest a person to lead in my absence?"

"No, We have a person already selected."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard I cried. That looked odd on TV I can tell you. 

"What is so damn funny Mr. Peacecraft?"

I stopped myself, "I find it amusing that today's hearing would decide whether or not I lead the Preventers For you to have found a person who will obey to your every command and tiptoe through your situations, means that you had already decided to shitcan me weeks ago. Why did we even bother with today? I could have gotten a note on my desk saying clean it out by noon, but we wasted time with a hearing? Had I known that you already had a person lined up I could have not gotten up today. And to have me say this on live TV. You are going to have a few questions to answer, but I don't get to ask them. Have a good day gentlemen."

I left the room with a genuine smile. They did look like a bunch of assholes with no care for the democratic core the peace we have is founded on. I had to go clean out my office. I walked through the press not saying a word. I had almost made it to my car when someone asked the question, "What effects do you think this will have on world peace?"

I looked at the reporter, a young woman about three years younger than I the reporters got quiet as I pondered her question, "If your god is on our side, then nothing should change. However, I believe when word of this gets out, people will talk about the day peace died." The reporter almost fell over. "You believe that you held peace together?"

"I'll tell you a quick anecdote miss, "A few weeks ago we caught the leader of a large black market mobile suit ring. Upon meeting me his first words were 'I always though you were just a guy made up to scare the weak minded lowlifes.' I took this to mean that some people feared the Preventers under my care to the point where some didn't want to believe I existed. Read that as you will."

I cleaned out my desk and was home before noon. I was watching TV and I saw an interview with Duo Maxwell on CNN they were of course talking about me. 

Duo was talking about me it appeared to be a compliment. Though I don't remember ever saying that, he told them "Millardo once told me that he didn't believe in God, but he feared him. Well I do believe in God and the only thing I fear is Millardo Peacecraft."

Duo was always good for quotes. Noin suggested we offer him a press liaison job, but we found out that the Gundams were not destroyed. So his skills were needed elsewhere. I had yet to find out who the new head of the Preventers was, but I really didn't care. I flipped to the movie channel. I didn't want to hear news anymore, when you are the news its gets tiring. I wish Noin were here; at least I could talk to somebody.

About halfway into _The Usual Suspects _Relena called me.

"Hey Bro, how are you doing?"

"Given my lack of a pension pretty well. Why?"

"I though you might be depressed over the loss of your job."

"I was getting bored with it anyway. You can only painfully torture so many terrorists before it becomes boring."

"Heero was worried about you too, he said you might feel like a empty void or something, I think he remembers how he felt when he couldn't fight anymore. He told me to ask you if you wanted to duel or something."

"I'm good." A lie. I might have preferred a duel with Heero, but She wouldn't have liked that. "Have you heard from Noin?" Noin spent a lot of time making sure Relena wasn't doing something suicidal, and I appreciated that a lot. Maybe I'll have to do that now. 

"That's another thing Millardo. I haven't heard from her in a few days."

"No." What was she saying? 

"Yes. She went to visit her Grandmother four days ago and now we got nothing. I called her grandmother and she said she left two days ago. I was hoping you had seen her."

"No. I haven't. This is bad. I have to go." 

"Millardo wait…" I didn't hear the rest. Noin was missing and I was going to find her. Certain things just shouldn't happen, matter and antimatter don't mix, Old people shouldn't wear swimsuits, a man should never have to find out what his left testicle taste like, and women like Lucrezia Noin do not go missing.

I headed for Preventer HQ. I didn't work there, but they don't clear passwords until the next day. Saves time to wipe out the fired people's with the ones that change everyday. I walked right up to Sally Po's office. Knocking on the door three times I walked in.

Sally Po looked a surprised to see me. So did Wufei. I didn't say anything. I need to add that to my list of things _I_ never wanted to see. "I'll be outside."

Ten minutes later Sally opened the door. She had managed to make herself look dignified in less time than most. I didn't waste time with pleasantries or jibes. "I think something has happened to Noin. Have you heard from her?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"She left to take a two day vacation Four days ago. Noin is as regular as a Swiss watch and I'm therefore worried." Stating my emotions at the time was a little unnecessary, but generally people move faster when they know I care.

"Yea. Um, do you have any clues?"

"No. I plan to have something by tonight."

"Right. I'll keep my ears open."

"Thanks" I turned to leave. I had a few more stops in the building before I left. Sally called out though I looked back.

"Are you gonna say anything about…?"

"I don't work here, why should I care?" I gave her a wink and walked to Noin's office.

Neat and organized. How Noin-ish. My desk was a veritable war zone. I checked out her day planner on her desk. Nothing of interest. Actually I need to find out who this Kyle person is she had lunch with him seven times in the past month. He may need to disappear.

I sat down in her chair. That was a little harsh. I have a theory what made me jump out of a chair in a moments notice to try and find her, but I'm scared of what it means Noin is my friend, she has been since before we graduated from lake Victoria academy. Always trying to help me out. Maybe she gave up trying to get my attention and that is why we are only just friends. I always wanted to get closer but something stopped me. Maybe I should ask Heero what made him wait to ask my sister out. Ah, I'll worry about my lack of relations until after I get her back. After Duo had finished 'helping' Heero and Relena I heard he almost turned attention to Noin and I. He seemed to know what to put and where to put it to get interesting results. Ah, concentrate. Who would want to attack Noin? She never actually made the papers often, she didn't interview, she was the quiet Preventer. To get to me maybe? I doubt it. Maybe I think the world revolves around me or something. Maybe it was bad coincidence? I shudder to think. I also pity the poor soul who did this. I am going to kill him. Or her. I hope it's a him.

I spent the rest of the evening at the HQ digging up dirt on anybody who might have something against her. Then I pulled out a long list of people who had sworn to kill my family and me. Technically Noin wasn't blood, but I felt as protective of her as I did Relena at times. I had to get to work this list was huge.

My last stop before I left was the Mobile Suit Hanger. Tallgeese was there and I hated the idea of leaving him in the hands of somebody else. This is why I took a Taxi. In Five minutes I had him out the door. It was a quick flight to The Gundam Hanger. Heero kept all the Gundams under his personal supervision. No one would know about it, had it not been for his dating my sister. I'll be the first to admit I had him followed.

I set Tallgeese down in the general hanger. He has the hanger set up so each gundam gets its own little section of the roundish hanger. The center was where lots of things could happen.It reminded me of an arena. Right now though I parked Tallgeese and walked out. Heero and Relena were here tonight, and I don't want to know why. If I keep telling myself it's none of my business then I won't get too concerned. None of my business, none of my business, good god is she wearing leather?

"Um…Hi Zechs."

"Heero. Can I keep the Tallgeese here? I'm afraid it doesn't have a home."

"Sure. Zechs, about Noin…"

"What? Any clues? Leads?" I may have jumped on that a little to quickly. He didn't say anything though.

"No word from any kidnappers, but I have some leads of my own."

"I need all the help I can get, all I have is a list of people who might hate her, relatives of those she put behind and such. And those who might have a thing out for me but got her instead. Basically I got a stack of paper. Nothing solid." 

I was prattling. I hate it when I do this. Whenever I'm nervous. That is leather! I knew it! Concentrate on the task at hand. Task at hand. Task at hand. Find Noin. Noin. Okay I'm good now. 

"You're nervous. Heh. Anyway, I think you should look for some sub-basement levels at the Sank Kingdom. The building is far to secure to only have one basement."

"That is your big clue?" he found conspiracies in any circumstance. I hate that.

"Think about it. How many times does the bad guy reside on the middle floor? Its always the top or the sub-basement."

"In the castle?"

"I have bigger theories, but if I told you would try to kill me. So that is what I can give you."

I guess I could check it out. Never hurts. I hated the idea of starting to check out that list. "Thanks. Relena? Can I talk to you a minute?"

"What?"

"Two things. One why are you here at the gundam hanger? And two, is that leather? Because I find it unnerving."

She smiled that smile she used on politicians to make them a little bit more secure. "He was working late on Wing and I came to drag him to a movie or something. And yes. Very stylish this year."

"Hoo-boy. I swear you just try to give me ulcers."

"Well, I do."

"I need to check out Heero's lead and then this list. Try to behave."

"Millardo, you love her don't you, not in the friendly way?"

That question caught me off guard. How did she expect me to answer? If I denied she would call me a liar, and she would be right, if I said yes, I'm admitting to a fact I'm a little insecure over now. I look at her. "I can't answer that question right now, but I'll tell you right now, I've never threatened to kill her."

"Ha. You're going to bring her back."

"Or die trying."

I walked out. If this were any other situation, I would call Noin for back up. Therein lies the problem, who am I going to get as back up? Ah, I'll pull a Lone Ranger on them. Wait, the Lone ranger had Tonto. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2: I think I'm a clone now.

Gundam Gear Solid 

Gundam Gear Solid 

Quincy007

***When we last left out intrepid hero was contemplating the fact that he had no sidekick, but that shall be remedied by the end of the this edition. He is now at the Sanq/Sanc however I spell it Kingdom looking for his beloved.***

The Sanq Kingdom is my home country. I've done lots of shit for this place so I can call my hometown free. I first flew the Tallgeese-the original over these shores. Those were the days. The old castle where I grew up for my younger years was being restored and made into a historical site. Just because it's a castle doesn't make it technologically defunct though. The best place to try to find Yuy's secret subbasement would be the central elevator shaft. Nobody gives me a second glance as I walk into these hallowed halls of a long reigning monarchy with a proud history of pacifism. 

I once felt I had too much blood on my hands to rule the nation. After some research I realized my father was the only ruler of the Peacecraft line to have never taken a life. While it set a huge example for me, I was just to drawn to the combat sports, fencing and such. Before the nation fell I was learning three types of martial arts. I gave up on that to learn Mobile Suits as I entered my teen years. At Lake Victoria I learned how to fight with my hands again, but it never felt right. 

Sometimes I worry about Relena and if she ever shows a tendency towards violence like I did. Aside from a few incidents, like when she shot at Lady Une, she was the most peaceful Peacecraft in generations. My father was a great man, but he had the pride a King has, which sometimes he shouldn't.

The floor of the central elevator shaft was covered in ages of dust and debris. Feeling somewhat like an adventurer or a tomb raider I inspected all the corners and panels, coming up with not much. The only seam I found was in the front of the shaft, but it lead to the walls and not very secret passage like. I crawled out of the dingy old shaft and tried the elevator itself. 

Not much was standing out but it was an 8x8 box what did I expect? The buttons were all in order and the emergency phone…why is there an emergency phone and an intercom system? 

"Bingo"

The phone hatch revealed a keyhole labled MD level. Not wanting to deal with tracking down a key I took out the multipurpose tool Maxwell gave me on my birthday, the boy had odd gift ideas but, it comes in handy on occasion. More so than those ties Relena insists on giving me. Ugh. Polka dots? I swear she is high when she is shopping. Concentrate. Task at hand. Task at hand. Okay. 

I saw it in a movie once and I really didn't expect it to work, but I was in a hurry. I took the pliers and jabbed the keyhole twisted and was a little surprised to hear the car brakes engage, but feel the car move. Of course! The entire shaft moves up and down for this one level. Ingenious. Why would something like this be hidden? That feeling of dread. Maybe I should have gone with the list first.

The doors opened with that suspenseful creak you see in movies all the time. It's amazing how clichéd the world is real life. After being shut down for so many years you expect a dungeon level room in a castle would be dusty. This room was sickingly sterile. No dust, no cobwebs, nothing. It creeped me out. The lighting count is creeped out by a lack of spider webs. I need to stop and reevaluate what creeps me out. This is silly. 

I walk up to an old monitor, of course its old. Wait, it isn't. Wufei threw one like this out of his second story window last month. "Now that is weird."

I press random buttons until I hit the power switch. The screen displays log on info and the seal in the back says Sanq Kingdom Medical Research Facility A. I try a few log on names to no avail, and the system starts to help me. I hate the help systems on computers-makes me feel inadequate. Have I forgotten my password: [Yes]. Do I need to be reissued a log in name? [Yes]. My name? This was built before my time so I doubt my name would register. I try the name of the family doctor, Mark Vergsuve. I'm good at guessing it appears because I get a nice screen of three menus. R&D, Updates, and Project info. So user friendly I loathe it. I check on Updates.

The screen fades to black as it loads up a report. 

"Project leader Mark Vergsuve reporting the final update on the progress of project 'perfect pacifist' In our attempts to make a better ruler for the nation, we have played God, and made two specimens." The voice of the family doctor filled the tiny speaker, "The genes we isolated are solid proof that militaristic actions are influenced by the gene pool. We attempted to isolate and remove the genes to keep them from spreading into the next generation. We succeeded and failed at the same time. We created twin brothers, except for one detail. One has the platinum hair of the good king and the other has hair black as night. The fair-haired one was named Millardo, and the raven-haired one is named Zechs. All of our hopes are reached in Millardo, who shows all the genes of a good ruler. Zechs however is not faring so well. I wish to study them further, but based on these reports I suggest we move Millardo to a healthier setting."

I had to hear it three times before I could understand. I'm a test tube baby? An enhanced one at that? No. It cannot be. No. I have to do some research on this. I play with the computer almost forgetting Noin. That made me feel bad later on I'll tell you though. 

Father didn't want a repeat of the mess my grandfather made, my grandfather was a horrible pacifist. So when my father took over he made it a point to stop the negative genes from spreading. He tried to screen them out. And he got two. One good--me, and one evil, Zechs. The irony is not amusing. But since I turned out how I did the experiment failed. Or they screwed up and Zechs is a serious pacifist. Ah doesn't make sense. I wish Noin was here. I need to find her. 

The Research menu helped me a bit. I read up on the ideas and got a display of the perfect gene strain they wished to create. I pressed print. I dug up the picture of the evil strain and printed that out too. I might need these someday. I picked up the sheets folding them carefully and placing them in my trench coat pocket. I heard several noises. Voices. Three. Gruff. Thugs. I didn't fear thugs I was Millardo Peacecraft. That and I have a gun in my pocket. 

The leader of the bunch, a lanky man with a beard looked right at me. "Boss, why did'ja dye your hair, old Bubba was just now getting to recognize ya."

The man he gestured to was a tall pack of muscle that apparently crimped off the blood to his brain. No challenge. 

The third looked like a young leader guy. A miniature version of him. Maybe a son? I really didn't care. "Perhaps you would like to tell me why you came here."

Leader guy snorted, "You said you would pay us for 'napping dat woman. Today."

"Really. To which woman do you refer to?"

"Uh…dat purdy dark haired one. The newest one, just two days ago."

"Noin?"

"You might have said something like that."

"I see. Well, I'm not your boss, so I'm not going to pay you."

"You look like him."

I walked right up to this poor schmuck. "Did you hurt her?"

"Uh…beg your pardon?"

I picked him by his collar, "Did you hurt her?"

"No. you…he said that very clearly…Bubba!"

I changed my grip to one handed around his neck I grabbed the small pistol I brought and shot poor Bubba in the head. No remorse. This is why I'm a terrible pacifist. "Don't talk to Bubba. Talk to me. Now where did you take her?"

"She was right here. This is were we pick up orders and drop off."

I was seriously pissed. These were the bastards who kidnapped Noin. Now I knew two things. She was alive, and that there was a criminal mastermind. Probably Zechs if this world is as clichéd as I think it is. "I told myself that I was going to kill whoever kidnapped Noin. Now can you give me ten good reasons in three seconds as to why I shouldn't without using the letter e?"

Sometimes I'm so evil I should be the bad guy. Maybe I'm a sadist. The short one lunged for my gun. I kicked him in the head. I heard a crack, not sure what did, but that boy never did get up. Leader guy here, I shot his face. I don't think I would kill for Relena, so maybe I'm a bit more protective of Noin. Who knows? She was here or still might be so I need to look around.

The facility level was neatly organized. No twists and turns just straightforward design. I left the research room as I dubbed it and was in a neat hall. Three doors on each side of the hall. Six rooms. The markings were self-explanatory. Growth, Creation, testing on the left and Bunks, kitchenette, and holding cells on the right. I went straight to holding cells.

A dank cement room, finally fitting my mind's picture of what this facility should be like. This room was so not sterile it sickened me. I could see lots of footprints in the dust. This area had been used recently. The last cell was left hanging open. I'm not stupid of course, so I grabbed a chair at from the desk in the front and propped the door open. I've seen to many movies and then had actual bad guys try to trap me like that. Inside the cell I saw several indications that I was going to kill whoever did this to my Noin. Ahh, to Noin. Maybe I am a little over protective and/or possessive.

The first thing I went for was her coat. A preventer issue Trench coat like mine was laid on the mattress I checked the pockets Wallet, scraps of paper, receipts, and a pen. I dug through her wallet; while it may not be relevant I'm nosey that way. Small bills, that's sensible. Preventer ID, Driver's license, credit cards. Yadda yadda. A picture of me? Wow. I stood there and stared at that picture a long time. To admit something I have a picture of Noin in my wallet I just never expected her to do something like that. Heh. I put that in my pocket, no need to leave it here. The scraps of paper weren't written on. I wonder why? Not enough time? Forgot about the pen? Maybe there is something I'm missing there. The receipts look odd. Its actually a hand written bill that you get from diners and such. Only it's in her handwriting. Bingo. Noin has about ten different books on ciphers it's a hobby/pastime with her. This could be code. Now, I have some clues. I'll look around for signs of the captor. If it is this Zechs person he is probably just as retentive about things as I am. 

I grabbed everything of Noin's I could find. Praying for clues. The bunkrooms are clean, but disorganized. I see an old OZ uniform, much like the one I used to fancy. On a nightstand I find pictures of Relena and Noin. This guy is a psychotic. Maybe aiming to take over the life he feels he was cheated out of. I need a location. Where did he go? Aside from pictures there isn't much else.

No Journal, No diary, no written plans of world domination. I hate people who have the big picture in their head. 

I need to get this code cracked. Before I go I grab all the stuff he has on Relena and Noin. This guy is scary. Like me. Heh. I leave the subbasement reaching for my portable phone. 

"What?" asks Heero Yuy.

"This is going to sound weird, but don't let me or anyone who could possibly resemble me take the Tallgeese or get near Relena."

"What are you talking about Zechs?"

"I have a doppelganger. He looks like me in every way except he has jet black hair. This is the hoot. His name is Zechs."

"And you are?"

"Millardo. Trust me. I don't plan on coming back to the gundam hanger for a awhile. Just keep me away."

"What happens when you need the Tallgeese and I don't let you in?"

"I don't know. I probably won't need it, and if I need a mobile suit I'll steal a preventer one or something."

"Right. Keep Zechs away from the Tallgeese and his sister. You sure? How do I know when to let you back near her?"

"I'll have a dead man who looks like me and Noin."

"Oh. Do you need back up?"

"No."

"Right."

I end the call, no good byes, why bother? I need to get back to Preventer HQ. Or Noin's Apartment. 

*

I rode the bus from the airport. I hate public transportation. Anyway, Noin shares a house with Lady Une. I never did ask how that came about, but I really don't care. I get twenty feet from the door when I get a call. "Millardo. What?"

"Its Sally. Relena has been kidnapped. Somebody posed as you and then-"

"I get it. Did Heero show up ten seconds later with a big gun?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"I told him not to let my doppelganger near her. He has it out for me. If Heero is still there have him go to Noin's place. That's were I'll be and I assume he wants to get her back."

"Right. Doppelganger?"

"I need a favor. I'm going to fax your office two sheets of genetic code. Could you compare them to my latest blood sample?"

"Why? And what is this about a doppelganger?"

"I have a very interesting past I'll tell you about later."

Lady Une retired from head of Preventers about a year ago, and I got promoted. Since the pension you get is pretty much dick, I guess she needed a roommate to pay the rent or something none of my business anyway. 

I knocked on the door and entered. I seem to have a problem with waiting. Well, Wufei wasn't in here so I wasn't too worried. 

"Who's there?"

"Millardo. I need to check out something."

"I heard that Noin was missing."

"Not for long."

"Right. The preventers are looking now too. And just now I'm told Relena has been kidnapped?"

"Somebody posing as me. Long story. I'll explain later. Heero might come by."

"Right. Its nice to see you too. Sorry you lost your job."

"I don't care. I can find another. Where did Noin keep her books?"

"Books as in reading or Accounting?"

"Reading."

"Library, down the hall left door."

As I walk down there I'm glad Lady Une knows me so well. I'm not big on the explanation part when I'm in a hurry. The library is right were she says it is and I quickly find the books I'm looking for.

"What are you doing?" She asks sitting down across from me.

"She wrote this in a cell. I know it's a cipher but I can't find it in the books"

"Oh, This is in a magazine. I remember this one. The numbers are your basic alpha numeric cipher and everything else is just show. The total and Tax is even fake."

"Right. So find the correct alignment of letters to numbers and--"

"You break the code."

Heero walked up quietly. I knew he was there, but I didn't say anything. He looked at the sheet and then at me. "Coded message?"

"Yea."

I was scribbling down all the combinations. So far I'm coming up with not much. Old wonder soldier spends two minutes and says "Its coordinates. They are spelled out though to throw off the captor should he search through this stuff."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Well get over it. Now, punch these into a GPS unit or something."

I snatch the piece of paper from him and give him my death stare. He looks unfazed but it's the best I can do. I enter the numbers onto a Global Positioning Satellite link up. "Shadow Ark Island in the Fox Archipelago in Alaska."

Lady looks at it, "An American facility is there, but it's too small to attack with mobile suits. A small infiltration team is best."

Heero look serious, his mission face, "How small?"

"I wouldn't risk more than two or three."

I have a grim expression on my face, "Two it is. Unless you don't want to come." I look at Heero questioningly. 

"Mission Accepted."

I nod and tell him to get some stuff for such an infiltration. I hope he has knows what to bring because I don't. I'm a mobile suit pilot not an infantryman or some shit like that. We agree to meet at the airport in three hours. I look at Une and sigh, "I'm confused."

"You should. I suspect you are torn between emotions, not sure where you stand. You specifically are questioning your relationship with Noin."

I let my head hit the back of the chair I'm sitting in. "Does everybody have better idea on my relationship than I do?"

"Its almost like Heero and Relena. Everybody knows what should be happening, and are nudging in the right direction. You don't have a Duo Maxwell to help your love life though."

"He is an odd person to be the matchmaker for the group isn't he?"

"You need to pack. I suggest lots of guns and do something with your hair."

"Thanks."

I think about stopping at my apartment, but I decide against it. I check Noin's room for guns, of which she has a few. I borrow her CZ-75. A little shiny, but its accurate. My next step is to get a cab.

I stop at an Army Navy Surplus store and pick up a solid black jumpsuit. Several utility pouches and box of bullets and clips. I should shop here more often. A quick side stop at Maxwell's house. That was an interesting conversation. I had something against cutting my hair, so sue me. I had Duo braid it. Hell I figure he has the most experience keeping his hair together in a battle.

"Do I want to know why?" he asked

"Even if I told you, I would need to explain it."

"It has to do with Noin doesn't it? You are going to pull a rescue mission for her aren't you?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself, and I'm taking Yuy with me."

"Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not Dead! Really.

Gundam Gear Solid

Gundam Gear Solid

Quincy007

***Since you last saw him Millardo is now with Heero by the airport.***

"Heh, you look like the time Quatre put peroxide in Duo's shampoo."

"You kids are mean."

"What? Kids? You're only like 4-5 years older than me."

"Can we go? I'm in a hurry to get things done."

"If you rush into battle we will probably die."

"Right, right, you know what I meant."

"Any way, we can discuss on the plane."

I follow him. I have a small bag that has the guns and stuff. He had a smaller bag in which he managed to fit more stuff into. That is what comes from being raised to be an assassin. On the public flight in coach we talk about the plan. 

"I pulled these from the US Government files. The facility on the island is an old nuclear warhead dissection base. These are the nice people who find out how to take apart nuclear weapons in a quick and final manner. But the floor plan shows holding cells and interrogation rooms here. So I think something more than a dissection base."

"I couldn't find out much either. The island is owned by a defense contractor but subletted to the American Government. I find that a bad sign."

"Yea. I brought some compact radios called codecs. The receiver stimulates the small bones of your ear, only you can hear it. I gave some pulse transmission equipment to Sally, Lady Une and Duo. They should be able to help. Support and all that wonderful trash."

"Did you bring more than two?"

"Yes. In case we find Relena and Noin, but can't rescue them we might be able to give them codecs so they remain in contact with us."

"Did you steal these from the Preventers?"

"Why yes, how did you know?"

"Because that's where I do all my state of the art technology shopping."

Heero had a plan, but I didn't put to much faith in it. Plans always change. Nothing ever goes according to plan, because then it wouldn't be battle. It would be a video game where the good guys always win.

We landed without much incident. I got a call from Sally on my portable. "Yea?"

"I did those blood tests you asked me to do, but yours doesn't match either. If there was a third of a combination of both then that's where you fit under. Why is this important?"

"Because it shows a flaw in logic. They searched our blood for the positive genes, the one I labeled good. And they found them in my blood without searching for the negative ones. So my brother has no positive and I have both. It explains a lot."

"You have a brother?"

"Part of that long story I promised you. Did Heero give you the radio stuff?"

"Yea."

"Call us on that later."

I'll admit that I'm confused by this. I was just concentrating on something I could control. Since I can't control my genes I could only worry about Family ties later. I began to worry about things. I was nervous. I am a damn good Mobile suit pilot, but only an average soldier. I might screw this up and end getting Noin or Relena hurt. Then I might have to kill myself or something. Heero must have noticed this because he gave me the most useful advice I've gotten from the suicide pilot. 

"Millardo, just remember that whatever happens try not to get us all fucking killed."

A little miffed I answered honestly, "I'll do my best."

"Your best?Losers always whine about their best, Winners go home and fuck the prom queen."

"Noin was the prom queen." 

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yea." I left it at that.

*

We found a fisherman who was actually quite willing to take us out to the island. By willing I mean we paid him enough to buy a small house. Money really wasn't important at this point. We swam in sub zero waters about three hundred yards making me glad Heero brought two wetsuits. 

The small dock we landed at wasn't guarded, which made sense. I don't think That Zechs was the type of person to have an army. But I was still worried. Life being as clichéd as I have already observed as soon as I say this is to easy life becomes a living hell. 

Heero, not having my experiences says it for us. "It shouldn't be this easy, no…" He paused, and as an afterthought "…But mustn't complain."

"Damn straight."

The cargo elevator in the back came down with two guards in it. Figures we just caught them during shift change. I check the silencer/suppressor on the CZ, but Heero stops me, "Watch and learn grasshopper."

I swear he loves this, me not knowing as much as him. He crept up on one guy, and broke his neck. One hand on the chin and one on back of the head then twist. I can do that. He gave me a look and shook his head. Heero took care of the guards. "Why didn't you let me take care of the other one?"

"Better trained soldiers will be able to tell who killed a person like this, by height indications and such. If such a soldier comes here he will only think its one person. Besides, I can't have you screwing this up already."

"Piss off." I was a little offended. I can do this spy type shit as well as, well probably Duo or somebody.

I don't know if he has heard that before or if he spends to much time with the Zero system because he then told me, "Duo is almost as good at this as I am if not a little better but don't tell him I said that."

I sighed and walked into the elevator, this was going to be a long day.

We got a call from 'mission control' as Heero put it. He has either no or too much imagination. "We're here. What?"

"You certainly are testy early in the morning Millardo."

"Hello to you too Duo."

Heero ended any banter, "What do you got?"

"Well, satellite photos show a few more guards than expected. And we have counted three Leos. Since I doubt you buy them in odd numbers there is at a minimum four, but there could be as many as 12"

"Why a maximum of 12?"

"Because I doubt whoever this is bought more than a squadron's worth because you can get them in grosses, squadrons and single units single units is too expensive if you want more than one so…"

"We copy. Any good news?"

"Well, The price of gundanium went up three thousand dollars"

"Pertaining to the mission, but sell square lot of gundanium though."

"Right. Big D out."

I shook my head. This was going to be a long day indeed. Heero nodded.

The front gate was heavily guarded. A single Leo and about three guards. Odd numbers seemed to be a thing with this guy. The front gate would be locked, plus knocking wasn't the highest and brightest idea on my list. There was an air duct on the ground floor and one on the second floor. We agreed on the second floor. 

I led us down the right side of the clearing. Ducking behind an exchanger box to avoid the Leo's searchlight. I saw the duct, and one guard.We waited for him to pass the alcove we hid in and scrambled for the duct. 

Air ducts are now added to my list of places I hate going into. I hit my head three times before I got the hang of navigating in the dark. I heard two guards talking near the Mobile suit hanger.

"I moved the Vice Forgien minister to the cell in the first floor basement."

"What about the vent shaft cleaning?"

"They just took the covers off, they're about to start spraying for rats."

"Keep your eyes on that woman in the cell, don't get careless now."

I looked back at Heero. He nodded and we moved on. I hit my head three more times, before we found an open vent. Climbing down I swore under my breath. The hanger had two Leos in it. I counted spaces for four so that was that then, four Leos. There was a catwalk running the perimeter of the room, and stretched across to the Leo's hatches. Heero led us to a staircase, which we climbed down. He was looking for an elevator. Or more stairs. So the guards patrolling had to go. 

"We're running out of places to hide the bodies."

"I know. Just hope they don't replace the guards every few minutes."

I found the elevator near the north end of the room. Three floors 1, B1, and B2. They said first floor basement. So…

"Heero, over here." 

"Right." 

I hoped for this to be over quickly, but I knew you don't have this kind of security for two women and one psychotic leader. Something big. The elevator opened into a hallway. A door labeled interrogation on our left and one that looked very holding cell-ish.

The door was locked with an electronic card reader Not having a card to read we walked around the corner, finding an open vent. Shit. I hope this was shorter than the other one we crawled through.

I was a little proud of myself not having hit my head once when we hit the cells. Noin and Relena were in separate cells, and each had a vent cover. I used the Multi-tool to open it and fell though into Noin's cell.

Not very sanitary for a prison cell, but what did I expect?I started to turn around, and I was punched in the face. Thankfully my nose held. Noin looked pissed, "All right Zechs-no you're not?"

"No it isn't. Its Millardo."

"How do I know that?"

"Well, He would have used the door. I was told he has black hair. And I've been your friend for the longest of times. I brought Heero with me, he is in the next cell, freeing Relena."

She looked down. BDU pants and a tank top really did work for her. I walked closer hoping she wasn't going to hit me again. When I was close enough she pulled me into a hug. "Sorry I took so long to get here." I almost wished we wouldn't have to stop anytime soon.

"Its okay. At least you're here."

"We need to get out of here."

"I have some bad news."

I was a little nervous at that sentence. It couldn't be that bad in my eyes though, Noin was here, with me and unhurt. "I'm sure we can get through it."

"Zechs, that's who did this, wanted blueprints on the Tallgeese. I didn't want to talk, but drugs…and torture…"

"Its okay. I'm going to kill him. Its over now." I was fuming. This son of a bitch, my brother presumably, dared to hurt her. I meant it when I said I'd kill him. 

"I talked. I wanted to be strong, but then he threatened Relena…"

"I'll make it painful. Don't worry."

"He is going to build a nuclear armed Mobile suit."

This was bad. Not nearly as bad as torturing Noin, but bad enough to warrant his death again. "We'll get him. I'm sure Heero will want a piece of him too."

We stood there for a few more minutes holding each other. I was almost as nervous as when Heero and I started this whole mess. I heard the door unlock and a soldier was standing there, "What the Hell?" 

I pulled the gun, now was as good as any to start the en mass killing. Heero, however was on top of it, hitting him in the base of the skull with his pistol.

"Are you going to let me kill anyone?"

"He isn't dead, but if you want we could take turns?"

Noin shook her head. Already back into position of making sure we don't kill each other. "Have you two been like this the whole time?"

Relena shook her head. The tank top and BDU's worked for her too. Huah, stop it! Bad Millardo. Bad. She just said, "I'm sure they save it for when they are by us."

Heero grunted. He dug through the unconscious soldier's uniform. He came up with a key card and a machine gun. He kept the machine gun, gave Noin his pistol. "I'm staying with Relena."

"We have a problem. This guy is building a Nuclear armed MS based off the Tallgeese design."

"Well, we have to do something about it then, don't we? I'm still staying by Relena, I suggest you and Noin work together."

I glance at her, "You up to it?"

"Yea." Women and guns what a combo. Knock it off. Mission. Mission. Okay. Good to go.

So we decided that Noin and I would go play Spy Boy and Girl, while Heero was going to protect Relena and secure an escape route. He handed out the codecs and let everybody get situated. 

As Noin and I left I could only hope it was all going to end well. Noin said that there was an armory in the second floor basement so we went down a floor.

"Relena told me how you were up in a moments notice and trying to find me. Thanks."

"I would like to think you would do the same for me. Besides I do care about you to much to let anything happen to you." I was honest, but I didn't really want to have this conversation now. The room was clear and we could wander.

"Maybe we should have this conversation later."

"Maybe. We do kind of have a lot to do yet."

There were more key-card doors and we only had access to grenades and C-4. The highest-level door had a stinger missile launcher in it. I called 'mission control' "Does anybody know how to bypass security doors?"

"Hinges or sliding?" Duo asked.

"Sliding."

Sally spoke up, "Wufei told me once that…"

I listened to her directions. I was a little wary the idea coming from psycho justice boy, but Sally thought it could work. I put the gun to the card reader, and Noin stopped me. If I don't get to shoot or maim something soon I swear to god…

"Try a little finesse here. Give me that multipurpose tool."

I give up. If everyone has a better idea on how to do things I should probably not bother at all. Grumble grumble. Shake it off, just trying to help and not get us killed.

Noin took the plate off of a lower access door and looked at the settings, next she took the plate off of the level 6 door and changed some settings. "Try the card now."

It opened.I pondered just for a second on how Psycho justice boy could ever think women were weak. I giggled a little as I picked up the small missile launcher. I'm a guy, what guy doesn't like High explosives?

Noin was talking to either Sally or Une because she said, "Yea, It's a guy thing."

I sighed and chided her, "You might change your mind once you blow something up."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I called Heero and told about the Stingers. He thought that was a good idea, and then gave me some new info. Apparently the Suit is being built in the old warehouse beyond the communication towers behind the Nuclear warhead storage building. Which in itself was across the way from the Mobile suit hanger. 

"How many traps do you think there are in that snowfield?"

"They probably have a Leo patrol it. You really don't stand a chance against a Leo with what you have."

"I can deal with it." 

"We can deal with it." Noin corrected.

So we were going to try and run by a Leo. How quaint. Then through the Nuclear Warhead storage building past the communication towers and then a giant nuclear armed Mobile suit. I hate my life. Stop that self pity crap. 

"Hey, stop feeling sorry for yourself. We got shit to do and a guy to maim."

"Then kill. Right? We are going to kill him?" I hope she hadn't gone soft on me.

"If anybody gets to kill him, I do." Noin said quietly.

"We can argue about who gets to kill him after I've broken every bone in his body."

"For me? That's kind of sweet in a sadistical sort of way."

We banter like this when we're nervous. At least I do. Like debating my philosophies on war & peace in a battle with Heero, I was nervous as hell. Who wouldn't? I was scared of him, just by changing gundams he mastered the Zero system. That my friends is being in touch with your machine.

The hanger was a little bit emptier now, but I couldn't quite place why.

"Aren't there supposed to be four Leos in here?"

I must not be cut out for this, because I completely missed that. I look at empty space with a tad of wonder. I should have tried that sleep thing Heero talks about. 

"Hello? Are you losing it? God, you haven't slept in days have you?" she sounded worried.

"I tried that once, sleeping. I didn't like it so I didn't do it again. I live on coffeethat's I.V.ed into my body."

"This is why you shouldn't get obsessed with things. You forget about taking care of yourself."

"I'm good. I got some sleep on the plane." Technicly true, but I don't count nightmares as sleep. I tend to wake up less rested then when I began. 

"Right." She didn't believe me, but I'm not going to try to defend a lie. 

We move to the back door, is probably the best term for it, a large steel plate that moved. It was unlocked through some form of elfin magic and we thus vacated quickly, into a small clearing covered in snow, and a Leo mobile suit.

Now was the time for me to come up with something brilliant. I've driven? Flown? Technically Leos don't drive or fly. I've piloted them before and I can't tell you our odds were good. I've only seen one Leo go down by human hand. And I don't have access to about three tons of rocks. 

"So you have any brilliant ideas?"

I shake my head. I can do okay detective work, mediocre commando stuff, and I fly damn well, but I'm not an infantryman. The Leo spotted us, so we dived for a lose pile of rocks.

"We are in a serious shit storm here Millardo. I'm fresh out of ideas. Your turn to come up with something."

"Great." I have a brilliant idea. I put in a call to Lady Une.

"What?"

"Do you know what Leo rifle's are made out of?"

"Old models or new?"

I look at the Leo, I have a Fifty-fifty chance because the difference between the old make and the new make were internal.

"Old."

"I suppose it would be a titanium alloy, is this important?"

"Kinda." 

"I'll try to find out."

I shake a glance around the rock. The Leo fired a few more rounds and actually spoke at us, "You two! Come out with your hands up."

I would have banged my head against the rock if it didn't hurt from crawling around in the air vents. I always wanted to know what happens when you blow up the rifle. I pick up that Stinger launcher we procured; about time I blew something up to make my day brighter.

"You aren't going to fire that recklessly are you? I really want to live."

"I have a vague idea of what I'm doing. Aside from possibly wreaking the Leo I'm also the diversion. So move around to his back and head for the Building across the way. " I shoulder the launcher and stand up, moving out into the view of the Leo, who promptly laughs. 

"You want to try to take me out with a stinger? Go ahead you get one free shot."

The pilot tapped his chest for emphasis, but I chuckled to myself. Aim and fire. I launch a SAM at the Leo's rifle, and actually pray to god. Never the biggest believer I blame that on my childhood, but that's no excuse. 

The missile was true to target; I blame the pilot of the Leo. I actually got penetration on the ammo can, and you've never really had a good day until you've blown something up with handheld explosives. God, I may have to do that more often. Explosion a tad bright though. The suit fell to the side. Probably because the shock killed the pilot, aw who cares, I won and I get to go on.

As I ran up to where Noin was waiting I saw her shaking her head. "What?" I asked indignantly.

"Men and high explosives. Its gotta be genetic."

"Next time, I'll let you try it. You'll see that it really brightens up your day."

"Uh-huh. Now, this is a nuclear warhead storage building, correct?"

I guess so, "yea, why?"

"Well, The American Government still has problems disposing of its own crap. The nuclear waste has probably corroded the cheap aluminum drums they keep it in and is all over. Knowing how lazy they are, it probably is still on the ground. If we use firearms _or_ explosives, we could find ourselves more dead than just slightly exposed to radiation."

See, another thing I wouldn't have thought of. I need to expand my repertoire from just prevention of bad things and piloting mobile suits. I'm amazed at all the stuff I'm missing out on. "I knew that."

"I'm sure." She hit the door open switch. And we walked into another dank room. I hate it when we keep on switching from insanely sterile to hire-a-janitor. "Gee, Dank and unsanitary, harshly sterile, Dank, Sterile. This is a real rut I'm in."

"I didn't know you cared so much about how clean your surroundings are, given your desk."

"Have I told you that I was fired? Those uppity bastards went and found a replacement before even having a hearing."

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't know."

Great Like I need her pity. Like I have any room to complain, I haven't been kidnapped and tortured in the past week. "Its okay, I was getting bored anyway. You can only be so sadistic before you begin to…get all creepy."

Its nice to hear her laugh, even if it's a throw away joke at my expense. The storage depot inside the building has warheads stacked up about four high six deep. I counted four stacks of that and we got enough plutonium to make Hawaii glow in the dark.Not we as in Noin and I but we as in the general populous, ah you could figure it out 

I counted three guards in Chem-warfare suits. I was getting annoyed by the security. Hopefully they were mercenaries. Because you fear most the people who can inspire people to kill for them.

The elevator was on the second floor, not technically a floor more of a catwalk with stairs on it. One guy had the sole duty of patrolling that catwalk. Two were just wandering the floor. And I can't shoot them from afar; it'd be better to sneak by these two down here. 

We did that sneak by them stuff, which, much to my dismay isn't as easy as it appears. I had to pistol whip both of them. As the second one was slumping to the floor Noin chided me, "You really need to work on your subtlety. They are going to be pissed when they wake up. And you almost got by that second one but he spotted your hair. Platinum blond isn't good for stealth."

"Yea, well Duo offered to dye it for me and I declined."

"I knew that braid looked familiar. Its kind of cute."

"I don't do cute. Terrifying, mysterious, sexy, not cute."

"If it wasn't for that braid Duo would look a lot like Quatre and he was voted Billionare magazine's best looking bachelor of the year."

"I look like Duo?" I feel myself shudder, the man is just too happy for me to resemble him.

"You deny it all you want but you aren't as much of a hard ass as you think you are, you are too cute."

Not now. Why now? It's an interesting conversation, but I'd prefer to not have it now. "Me? Cute? I always thought of myself exotic, sexy." I pause to break the neck of this third guard, "Sadistic. Scary, never cute."

"The timing on the sadistic word was cute." I cringed when she said that. She was being coy. It suited her. It really did. Ahhh, concentrate. Kill the bad men. Yes.

"At least I didn't screw up with the guard."

"You didn't get us all killed."

"I do my best." I saw her face and I realized I should have picked a better set of words.

"Your best? Loser's always whine about their best, Winners go home and fuck the prom queen."

"I do recall, taking you to the prom, and I believe you were the prom queen."

She stopped a minute and thought. She looked down, "Yea, I remember that."

I suppose I could play with her a little. "Now if that was an invitation, I'm sure I can oblige."

"You never took advantage of the chances, when you had some." Uh-oh she sounded a little resentful or maybe angry with me.

"Excuse me for not being a person to take advantage of another.

Point for me. And then the return fire. "Just how dense do you have to be to not notice any of the signs! Do you think you are Heero Yuy the way ignored me!"

"I'll be the first to admit I'm a little confused by our relationship. I never did anything because of two things One I was told it was unprofessional. Two, I knew that we were friends and I didn't want to fuck that up by trying to become more. I was happy were we were. Albeit I could have happier had we gone together, but still…"

"Who told you falling in love was unprofessional?"

"They blasted that into our skulls at Lake Victoria. Didn't they ever say anything to the girls?"

"No. Just don't get knocked up. I think that was the name of the seminar."

"Gee, talk about putting all the stress on the guys here."

"Umm… I hate to break this to you, but nobody followed that directive. Nobody."

"Oh, well don't I feel a little shafted. I missed out on some great opportunities then."

"Shut up. Maybe we should talk about our dysfunctional relationship after I've gotten to blow something up."

"Girl after my own heart."

"Go away."

We laughed at ourselves and walked into the elevator, and I was hoping that we got to discuss our dysfunctional relationship. Of course I never saw myself as an optimist either.

"By the way, both you and Heero have said that to me, I was wondering where it comes from?"

"The prom queen line? That was in a movie, _The Rock._ Sean Connery said that to Nicholas Cage."

"How did he answer?"

"Pretty much the same way."

"He-he."

The elevator dumps us out by an ornate hallway. There is a small map on the wall telling us that the commander's room is up to the north. There is a small office to the south. Gee, Lowly offices or the commander's room? I started to north, and Noin stops me. I look up to the ceiling and shake my head. "Why does everyone have a better idea of what to do than I do?" 

I seemed to be asking a lot of why questions. Not knowing a lot is certainly pissing me off. 

"What if there is some guards or something back there? We should check it out. I don't want to die because we missed something important."

"We aren't gonna die. I'm the narrator, if I die who's going to finish the story?"

--Sometimes I can't believe that man. He thinks he's invulnerable. Yet he came be so charming when he tries. His heart is in the right place, but he isn't much of an all around soldier.--

"Okay so you proved your point." I hate it when authors get snippy. Oh well seriously now. So Noin and I are going to try the south door. Two guards I shoot from afar, because I mostly don't feel like being sneaky. Noin does that sighing thing that I've noticed women do when they think I've done something stupid, or well I think that's it. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I have just noticed that you seem to be very violent today."

I have actually. I wonder why. "Sorry. I've been kind of frustrated as of late. I'm probably venting misplaced aggressions on these people, who I don't even know. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, stress classes might be in order, but maybe we could not kill people for awhile."

"They wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"Eh, true, but still by killing them, don't we sink down to their level?"

"If we sank down to their level wouldn't they beat us with experience?" I knew the point she was making, but I was being difficult.

"Hmm. Maybe. Maybe I was just surprised that you can shoot that gun you're carrying around."

"Just because I'm a mobile suit pilot doesn't make me a poor general soldier, it's a lack of practice."

That shaking head thing again. I think it was exasperation. "Never mind.Lets just check out these rooms."

"Right." The area has several small offices around the one big one. Like cubicles with doors. I search the bodies and come up with a higher-level security card; this is good now we don't have to jury-rig the security card doors. I look into the cubicles and don't come up with much. Cold medicine, diazepam (That's a drug. Calms the nerves or something. I think snipers use it to steady their hands), but I didn't find much. Noin found some explosives and makes me wonder how long this building had not been used as an office. 

"At least I don't have to worry about getting sick." I hold up the cold medicine.

"Aren't you the epitome of positive attitudes?"

"I could say we wasted our time, but I'm not to worried how far into construction can you get in two or three days?" I look at Noin and see something in her eyes. "I'm gonna hate this aren't I?"

"He's taking apart Leos for most of the parts and as thus the construction is very modular. He thought they could finish within three days."

"Dandy."

We move out of the office and north to the commander's room. I actually hope that he was in there. I would get to kill him sooner than expected. Oh, yes. I would enjoy that very much. You all realize I'm not that lucky. It was his office. I could tell. It reeked of orderly disorder. Everything appearing to be just strewn about but really it was all in a system of the main user's design. 

"This looks like your office."

"My office was half this size at best."

"You know what I meant." She gestured to the mess.

"I keep on telling you people it's a system. It only looks messy. I bet this guy can find anything within two or three seconds."

"He is a psychotic. Not your best evidence. You're a sadist you don't count either. Normal people only."

"I am normal. I'm not a bona-fide sadist, it's a pastime."

"Sadism cannot be a pastime."

"Alright I have problems, I need help."

"I know."

We dig around the desk. Lots of guns. Lots. More pictures of Noin and Relena, a few of me. This was quickly becoming worrisome. Noin found his day planner. "Did you know that for today he put down, Torture and kill my long lost brother Millardo?"

"Something like that."

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. Its only fair, I want to kill him."

"I meant the brother part."

"I don't doubt it. We were engineered together. Not my funest idea of a past, but it works."

"You have some 'splaining to do."

"Later. I already promised the story to Sally and at this rate I'm going to be telling it to everyone. The short version is that I have a brother named Zechs. Looks just like me only black hair. He is a very bad person, with no redeeming social qualities. We were genetically engineered together to make the perfect ruler of the Sanc kingdom. Yea, a complete failure."

"You had weird parents."

"Yup. I won't deny it. Weird family."

"Your sister isn't weird."

"Following the boy who threatens to kill her, encouraging him to kill her, Throwing herself between me and him. Umm…trying to kill, I always assumed, Lady Une on the first day she fired a gun. I haven't even got halfway through the series yet shall I continue?"

"So she has done unstable things. It all turns out in the end."

"And it doesn't with me? When I fuck up its over and done with?"

"You got the short end of the stick most of the time, rebuilding Wing, fighting Heavyarms, destroying half the search party, not dying in that huge fight designed to kill you,Leading a rebel faction to try to destroy the earth…Shall I continue?"

Point for the away team. "Alright so doing stupid, reckless shit is in the Peacecraft blood. But most of those turned out for the better."

"Except where you were presumed dead for almost a year. I was seriously depressed over that, you know."

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better I spent six of those months in reconstructive surgery. Getting blown up has an extremely painful and slow process to recovery."

"Well, yea!What did you expect!"

"In all reality I expected to die!"

"Dumb ass. You're in mobile suit made out of Gundanium, under about a foot of it, and you expect to die? Do you even know what the impact tolerance is?"

"It's a lot. You need either a beam weapon, or a concentrated high explosive."

"About one million tons of destructive force per square foot. Its therefore likely to assume that a smaller explosion in a more concentrated form could destroy the armor plating. The skeletal frame of Epyon was found intact, aside from the head, and the cockpit was still pressurize-able. You however were absent. Which lead me to believe you were alive somewhere, but I couldn't prove it."

"Sorry. Next time I'll let Heero self-destruct. But then, who would have destroyed the last chunk?"

"So it did all work out, but still you faked your death. You could have called me and told me you were not dead."

"I…uh…alright so I didn't do some things I should have done. What else is new?"

"Why do we keep on arguing over things like this?"

"I don't know. My theory is we care to much to want to be hurt again, so we are trying to alienate each other."

"You think that because we care about each other, but we don't want to get hurt again, we are trying to piss the other off?"

"It's a theory."

"Well, maybe. Lets not worry about it."

This conversation lasted throughout our search of the commander's room. Not living type room, but office. The book shelves had lost of books on torture and death. I shook my head as I muttered, "Great, both of us are sadists."

"What makes you say that?" I was surprised she heard me.

"We both own copies of…Hey this is my book! That rat bastard has been in my library at the office."

"6001 and different levels of pain and how to make a person feel them."

"It was in the bargain bin. $3.99"

She looked at me dubiously. I nodded. She handed the book back and sighed. I ask her, "Did you ever wonder why you like me so much?"

"Every day of my life."

"Something like that for me. I don't need much reminding though, how about you?"

"I concentrate on your saving graces. I need to add dodging turbulent conversations to that list."

"If that was going to be a turbulent conversation, what were the last ones we had?"

"Pissing and shouting matches."

"Right. So. We need to find an alternate route to the communications towers. The overland route is blocked by frozen glaciers. Umm, aren't all glaciers frozen?"

"Probably but you didn't write the report."

"True. The report doesn't give another route though."

"Well the commander obviously had to be able to move back and forth between there and here. Maybe he has a secret passage."

I thought on this as I held the report. A secret passage. There could be a trapdoor, a sliding bookcase, and a switch revealing a ladder. The possibilities were endless. I leaned back on a bookcase, which coincidently slid backwards, dropping me on my ass, and opening a passageway. "I meant to do that."

"Yea, sure."

I picked myself up and shook my head, a habit I've had gotten to used to doing. Its almost as good as sighing but I don't have to say anything. Ugh. Cement hurts. Really. "Shall I go first or do you want the privilege?"

"Oh, by all means we all know you want to go."

"Dandy." The monotone rivals Heero's. I suppose it's my duty to go first I got us into this mess. 

We walk out into what appears to be a cave. Only it has no ceiling. A small canyon as it were. We walk around a tad. Eyeing a good place to get across. There is a small hole that Noin fit through, and I was a little upset I could not. My shoulders are too broad. So I walk around to a crawlable hole back a ways and navigate some small tunnels filled with somewhat mean dogs. 

I give one that got to close with its teeth a good kick in the chin. The rest stay back. I crawl another hole, and Noin seems amused. I mutter, "Gee I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"You shouted out like they were trying to kill you."

"They were. I had to kick one before they left me alone."

"You kicked one?!"

"Not the cute small ones the big ugly vicious ones."

"And that makes it all better?"

"No, but I was hoping it would justify it."

She did the eye-rolling thing and looked up at the sky. I knew what she was thinking or at least I thought I knew. She was probably thinking, why do I like a man who is such a raving lunatic? Or something along that effect. A little self centered but I haven't been completely off the mark yet.

"Let's go Millardo."

We walk through the door and into the longest hallway/corridor thingy I have ever seen. The comm. towers are at the end, but looks very bottleneck-ish Wide at our end and not so wide at the other. Or maybe that's just perspective for you.

"Aww, look mines."

"Claymores. Not hidden very well."

"Except we can't tell which way the proximity sensor is."

"Can't you crawl up to them?"

"That's just in video games."

"Like this hasn't been real familiar to some video game players."

"It kind of reminds me of that really old game you have, Metal Gear Solid…"

"Yes, but I'm trying not to think about how much the author is ripping off already used plotlines."

"Give him some credit, there are no original stories anymore."

"So what can we do about the mines?"

"Try using your radio, it's a resource we aren't exploiting to its fullest potential."

I nod. I never actually thought about that. I call Heero up and I get Relena instead. "Umm Heero is busy in a firefight right now, can I take a messeage?"

"Can you tell us how to get by some claymores?"

"Land mines right?"

"Yes."

"Try throwing stuff at them until they explode."

"I was trying not to get myself killed. They are about three feet away from us."

"Oh, well I can't tell you much then."

"Thanks, Have Heero call us when he gets out of that fire fight."

A bust. Crap. I call Duo, he is our resident mechanic guy isn't he?

"Whazzup?"

"Claymores. Actually they aren't up, but I do have a thing against dying."

"Well, I don't have any good clues for ya'. Generally I just have the big D step on them."

"Do you know how big the cone of getting blown up is?"

"Range wise 170 degrees I'm not sure how deep."

"Thanks."

I look up at Noin. She looks cold. "You okay?"

"No. Its about, what, 40 out here?"

"True. I wish I could do something…"

"Well, I bet you didn't plan on this."

"No. I didn't." I ponder a bit more. I dig through the bag of stuff I brought. There is a small packet of stuff Heero gave to me. I check it out. Ah, here we go. "Try these."

"Chemical Hand warmers? I'm surprised Heero remembered to bring them."

"What makes you think Heero brought them?"

"You enjoy cold weather. Always have."

"Huh. Maybe. Duo says the cone of death is 170 degrees. That's barely one side."

"That helps us how?"

"Look at the shape of the lumps. They are oblong. They didn't make them uniform. If I pick them up from the side, they won't blow up."

"I really don't want to try this theory out Millardo."

"Worst case scenario, we all die."

"Best case scenario?"

"We don't."

"Are you usually this fatalistic?"

"No."

I tried my theory on the closet lump of snow. I pulled up a long metal bar. Probably steel. Not a claymore antipersonnel mine. Noin walked up next to me. "What the hell?"

"I don't know." I look around. Why would you not put claymores in a spot where it would be all too easy? This is prime mining real estate. To keep us here? No. We can always backtrack. If we thought there were mines here, we would try to disarm them to get by. Disarming them meant we had to pick them up, stand still. Why would we need to stand still, makes you an easier target. Target for snipers?

I snapped out of my deep thought and looked around. A red dot appeared out of nowhere. It was tracing Noin's chest. Down, down to her leg? "Noin! Get down!" I grab her wrist and pull her behind me. I pulled a little to hard though because I lost my balance and fell right where the red dot was flying around. 

My arm felt a great deal of pain. So did the rest of me for that matter. In fact the rest of me hurt more from hitting snow covered cement than from being shot. I tried to stand and got my leg shot for that brilliant idea. "Noin! Get the hell out of here!"

"Millardo!"

"Just get out of here! Find Heero and Relena and get the hell off this island!"

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Do it! I don't care what happens to me."

"After you just risked your life to save me?"

"I think the snipers getting impatient. You have to get out of here before it he shoots me again."

"I'll think of something." She dived out of the door we just came in.

Here I am waiting for the sniper to come and finish me off, but to no avail. He walks up to me. I thought it might have been a woman, because they make better snipers, but it was him. Zechs.

"Hey Mr. Peacecraft. How are you doing? I know you are angry with me right now, but you will see. I bet your woman comes back with a sniper rifle or maybe that other boy you brought with you. Heero you called him? Well I have a surprise planned for him. A short sniper battle and maybe a few good hits to the back of the head. And we get to have a nice chat later."

"Great. I'm been taken hostage by a psychopathic killer."

"I'm not a PSYCHOPATH! That's what I was told the day I was born, buts it's not true! I am superior! I can prove it!"

I let my head hit the ground. I could feel the blood pour out of me. It was disconcerting; knowing that what was once inside of me is spread out under me in a sticky pool. I closed my eyes and prayed that I either pass out or die.


	4. Chapter4: If I had a job I'd want a rais...

Gundam Gear Solid

Gundam Gear Solid

Quincy007

***Milliardo succumbed to the blackness after being shot only twice. He's going to wake up very uncomfortable right about …now***

As I opened my eyes I realized, that I passed out. I think I would have preferred death. The arm wound was patched up neatly. As was my leg. 

The table I was strapped to was a cold hard metal. My wrists and ankles were bound by yellow hued cuffs. Copper. Fuck. 

"I can tell by how wide your eyes got that you realized what exactly I have you strapped to. Yes, it is a large high voltage, high amp, Electrical queen sized bed."

I said nothing. If we were anything alike I was about to enter a world of pain. I really hoped I was pleasantly surprised. 

"I'm going to run a high voltage electric current through your body, if its just for a short time it won't kill you."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Like that is an amazing feat. We're going to play a game Millardo. I'm going to ask you some questions about the Tallgeese and Mobile suits in general then when I don't like your answers I'm going to crank up the power."

"…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"…Fuck off…"

"Right. If it makes you feel any better you are on my tough nut to crack list. I won't expect you to talk until we 650 at least."

"What are you starting at?"

"610." He smiled viciously. I shuddered. 

"Now…" I tune him out I don't even plan on answering the question. So why should even bother to listen? He looks pissed and hits a switch.

Have you ever been zapped by static electricity? It smarts. As the machine warmed up I felt that all over, then the pain rippled out from the bindings I suspect there was sparks flying. I really couldn't tell because my head was thrashing about. I probably screamed, hopefully not like a girl. When he stopped session one I felt my body sag against the bindings and I had a hard time feeling my legs. Of course at this point I was probably so out of it I wouldn't have known if I was let go. 

"How did you like that? Ready for one more?"

"...no..." I managed to whisper out.

"Well, tough. I say you are ready."

As he flipped more switches I wondered if I was ever this sadistical. Probably, and Trowa once told me that everybody always gets their comeuppance. After looking it up I think I laughed a little and blew it off. Now, I wish I hadn't. I was beginning to wish he had strapped my head down. I was getting all pained from having my head hit the back of this torture bed. 

I smelled burning flesh, and realized I was going to have a doozy of a time. 

"That's enough for now I think."

I was barely conscious enough to notice my face hit the ground. 

The ground was cold and hard. Not bad really. After that burning I could use a cold wall to lean against. Well the laying down is leaning against the ground so that works I guess. 

I heard ringing. At first I thought it was my head, but I soon realized it was my codec. "What?"

"Yuy filled us in. It's a good news/bad news situ here." Lady Une told him.

"Bad news first."

"They got Noin again. She acquired a sniper rifle and went back to get you. We though she got the sniper, but he was wearing a bullet proof vest."

"Damn it. Did she get hurt or…"

"They captured her and took her to a place we can't access. Or at least Heero couldn't find."

I pause to start hitting the wall-a lot. I was enraged. The guard yelled "Shut up in there willya?"

"Millardo! Do you want to hear the other news?"

"Depends is it good news or just not as bad?"

"Well, its actually…uh…crap."

"Millardo its Duo here. Um… I haven't really been paying attention, but Heero told us that the other news was that there is no way off the island. No boats or anything. He mentioned decisive lack of transportation. We can't reconfirm though, because we lost contact with Heero."

"Gee. How quaint. So even if I escape my cell, rescue Noin, kill the bad guy, save the world, I can't leave?"

"Yea, but that apparently isn't the bad news."

"Oh, and what pray tell is?"

"Umm…I'm not sure…"

I frowned, this had to be bad, Maxwell was one of the most direct people I knew.

"What's the bad news?"

"Well…"

"AwwwFuck! C'mon! Can somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Zechs has released a general threat to the world for 10 billion dollars from each country to avoid a nuclear strike from his 100 foot Tallgeese. Preventer HQ has already been hit and the MS hanger is slag. Trowa and the other's can't get into the G-hanger because we lost contact with Heero."

"HQ has been hit? Nuclear? Casulties?"

"He used a surface piercing warhead, but the plutonium was removed. Big ass explosion. Casualty reports are coming in."

"Is there any good news here? At all? What the fuck people?"

"No." Une told him.

"Thanks. Put Sally on."

If it weren't for the fact that the world is going to end over this I would probably start laughing right now. But then again, this is pretty damn amusing. Here I am, and its just one hit after the other. Bam! Your gonna die from severe electrical burns! Pow! They got your best friend. Kapow! There is no way off the island. Slam! The world is being held hostage. I guess I had started laughing because Sally asked me. "What is so funny?"

"Ohh, just how I am getting screwed from every angle now. There is a point when so many things have gone wrong you just have to laugh. What I wanted to ask you was, how could I tell when I have permanent scarring from electrical burns?"

"Does it hurt when you touch the burn?"

"A little."

"Then there isn't any permanent nerve damage I wouldn't worry about it to much. Umm…why?"

"I was just wondering if I'm gonna need to get my hands and feet amputated after this."

"Electrical Torture rack?" she sounded worried. Gee at least someone is concerned.

"I think it's a newer model than the one at Preventer HQ."

"Maybe. I'd be careful."

"Any hints on how to survive this?"

"You were the local torture expert. What do you hate them doing when torturing them?"

"Well, usually I don't use electricity. I'm more of a drug person."

"You know what I mean."

"Thanks." 

I think for a bit before I decide what to do. I am in deep shit here. I need to escape, but Heero is uncontactable. So that would leave Relena, assuming she isn't captured too.

I dial in her frequency "Heero?"

"No. Its your overbearing brother."

"Millardo! Where are you?"

"I need help. I'm in a cell by the torture machine."

"I was wondering when you'd ask. I know where that is. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Right. Hurry."

"I'll try."

I sat down on the metal sheet that would be used as a bed. I gave myself a once over and to my surprise I wasn't burned much. I expected deep fried turkey. That goes to show how much I knew about electrocuting people. I am more of a drug induced interrogation guy, or just plain beatings. I hoped he stuck to electricity.

I heard a beeping from the wall and the guard told me in a very amused tone, "Peacecraft, Zechs wants to talk to you again." 

"You are enjoying this to much. I won't regret it when I kill you."

"Whatever."

So Relatively soon I found myself back on the bed of doom. Apparently we were running at 780 volts and an undisclosed amount of amps. Pity really. It's the Amps that kill you.

"So, are you ever even going to consider talking back?"

"Go to hell."

"It's a start. Be careful not to bite your tongue."

And here we go. The generator must have been warmed up because I felt it right away. When I thought I felt a vessel burst I almost wished he had just shot me.

"Well, what do have to say now?"

"…"

"What was that?"

"…Y…y…your-"

"My what?"

"…breath…stinks."

"You cocky little freak."

I was hoping to enrage him into killing me and I thought it was working. Fade to black can't see, smell, or hear.

Its black. Cold. I can't feel anything. When I try to move my arms I feel pain. That is the one thing I notice, pain. Lots of it. My wrists hurt like sons of bitches. I think those are my wrists. Pain. Better stop moving. 

"You're a strong man."

That voice. Fuck! Shit! Cocksucker! How can I not be dead? 

"I was hoping you had died."

"That makes two of us you uncle fucking, ass ramming cockmaster penguin spelunker."

"Then I realized you were just trying to get me to kill you. So that was no fun. I thought about launching a few nukes in protest, but people wouldn't understand. I then considered hooking up your girlfriend to this rack here…"

"Noin? What did you do to her you shit eater?"

"…But I thought home movies were more in order."

I'll kill him. Break every damn bone in his body. Some twice. I can imagine the impact fractures. I'll set his body on fire, and dance a jig on the ashes. Then I can…no I'll dance the jig on his body before I set him on fire, then I'll…

"You must really be pissed. I can tell. I think I'll let you cool down in your cell."

This time I turned my head and hit the side of it. Still hurt, but I didn't risk breaking my nose. I was dragged along the hallway and threw back into my cell.

I tried calling 'lena, but to no avail. She must be busy. I try Lady Une. 

"Millardo? How are you?"

"Not well. The bastard took my shirt and its cold in here. That and I just spent the last…however long being electrocuted and was knocked unconscious. I think that son of a bitch is planning on…" I paused to control my fury. If I find out he so much as touched her… "raping Noin."

"You are going to kill him right?"

"Yes. After I break every bone in his body at least twice. Then I'm going to do my victory jig on his bloody body before I set on fire using a slow burning chemical. Maybe I can find some salt too…"

"You are not okay are you?"

"I am the striking definition of mentally unstable. Did you know that my body can survive 900 volts of electricity for at least seventeen seconds?"

"Ow."

"Yes. That's what I said." I lean against the wall. "What's your first name?" I ask.

"What?"

"I always wanted to know. And I'm probably going to die anyway."

"Stop that. Its not like you Millardo."

"I'm very not much like me right now."

"Anne."

"Anne Une. It does sound nice. Better than what I can do. I had two names and I screwed it up both times."

"Two names? Try having Two personalities."

"Hah. Good point." She jokes now, but if you ever saw her switch, it was really creepy.

I watched the guard the entire conversation. He seemed preoccupied. He was sneezing a great deal and all of a sudden he grabbed his stomach. "Oh! My stomach."

He ran off towards what I could only assume was a bathroom. Relena actually showed up I was impressed. "My sister is here I may be breaking out."

"Millardo? You have 10 hours left before the deadline."

"Thank you."

"And stop thinking about death."

"Right."

I ran-as fast as I could run-up to the cage door. Relena frowned "Ugh. Its like an aminal's cage."

"Get me out of here!"

"This door won't open with a keycard, you need a key, like the soldiers carry."

"Why are you here then?"

"I thought you might be hungry." She handed me a ration and ketchup. Ketchup. Hmmm. "And I got you this level 8 key card. It should open the rest of the doors in the building."

"How did you get this?"

"Heero coded it."

"Right." I slipped it my pocket. "Where is he?"

"Trapped on the second floor basement of the nuke storage building. He went to the R&D labs and got trapped by the electrical floor and the toxic gas in the air."

"Crap."

"The guard is coming back!"

"You'll have to take him out!"

"What? No! I can't kill anyone! Uh-oh, gotta go. See you later!"

I had about ten seconds. I break the bottle of ketchup on the ground and let it spread out. I cringe a little as I lay on the cold sauce. I hoped this guy was stupid and I was convincing.

"What the hell?" He ran up to the door and unlocked it. He took two steps in and I jumped up and body slammed him. I run out the door. He follows me. The gun comes out first. I grab that, twisting his arm. He drops the machine gun. I punch him three times and put kick in for good measure. He has the worst glass jaw I've ever seen. I pick up his unconscious body and crack his neck. A little unnecessary. But I did tell him I would kill him. I take his equipment and walk into the torture room. I find a box with my crap in it. I suit up and check my hair in the mirror. Still good. Yes, a little vain, but who do you think I am? I load up my guns and shit. And out the door.

I find myself outside the first cell block. By the armory. And the MS Hanger.

"Fuck!" I step into the elevator and begin my descent. I want some more ammo. And I need to kill some more people. Petty, misdirected yes. In character? Extremely.

I load up after disposing of a few guards. I leave through the big air lock type door and it's a quick hop by the ruined MS. I successfully break the necks of all three NBC (Nuclear Battle Conditions?) guards I take the elevator down to the second floor. I see three guards standing around by a door. They have a funky missile launcher and are going to try something I know it. "Excuse me gentlemen?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

I smile evilly if I thought I had the time I would have laughed, but I just shot all three.

The funny missile launcher was a Nikita at least that's what was printed on the side. I gave Duo a ring. "What can I do with a Nikita missile launcher?"

"Holy shit! You found one? Those things are like twenty grand apiece!"

"Dandy. Still. What is it?"

"Well, they are remote control missiles. You launch one and you control it with the joystick thingy."

"Thanks." 

I look around. To my right I see a glass wall. With several large switchboards.

I walk in through the airlock and am glad I knew about the gas before hand. The floor is sparking like I suspect I was earlier. So if I launch a missile and send it right, I can maneuver it to the switchboard and stop the electric floor problem.

Piece of-ACK!" I run out of the rooms and get a few lungfuls of good sweet air.

I try again. I ready the launcher and there is a loud crack as it launches. I watch its progress from a LCD camera in its nose. I turn right. 

A small lab. Nothing to special. I hug the walls trying to avoid the gun turrets.I few quick jets to the left and the right. And I hit the switchboard. The explosion is kind of cool from the first person. I run out to the main room for more of that air stuff. I liked it so much I got some more.

"Now. I'll check the rooms for good shit."

The first room has nothing. The second had a pack of Nikita missiles. Joy. I run out for air, and hit the jackpot in the third. Gas masks. Two of them. I go out to the main room and put one on. I can now walk around with impunity. I check the rooms to the right and I find some body armor. Expensive shit too. Even the Preventers don't have this. 

So I walk to the left. I find a lot of air buffers. After the second one I pull the mask off. I walk through the doors. I find a nice scene from the Slaughterhouse Yuy. He had to have done this mess. I'll ask him.

I walk up to a door with a busted card reader. Less work for me. I ready my pistol as I walk in.

"Millardo? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Getting your sorry ass out."

"I heard you got captured."

"I did, pulled a Houdini on 'em."

"Oh. I've been digging through the computer, but I can't find where Noin is. Sorry."

"I'll find her. Zechs won't keep her far away from the new Tallgeese. By the way the other pilots need the codes to the hanger."

"We when was the last time you used your codec?"

"A few minutes ago. Duo told me how to use the missile launcher I found."

"Really? Mine has said nothing but jammed. It doesn't matter anyway. If they come within a mile he will spot them. And then bad shit hits the fan."

"Well shit. C'mon. We gotta go. Save the world and all."

"Where is Relena?"

I call her up. "Relena? Where are you?"

"I'm in the women's bathroom on the first floor basement of the Nuke storage building."

"I got Heero. I'll bring him up."

"Right."

I give him a gas mask. "Thanks." He mutters I think he had different plans on how to escape, but hey take what you get right?

So we leave in an expedious manner. Heero seemed wary of the previously electrical floor. 

"I'm not Spiderman.I can't cling to the ceiling. I had to get across somehow."

"Well, I had an unfortunate experience with this floor earlier."

"Say no more. I've had my fill of electricity."

We move upwards one floor via elevator and walk to the women's bathroom. I am a little surprised to see one, but it's convenient. I notice that the room has a couch. Figures. At least it wasn't pink. Or is it the lighting? I can't tell. 

"Millardo? Heero?" Relena asked.

"Yes, but its generally not a good idea to ask if its us by saying our names, dead giveaway."

"How would you have done it Mr. Soldier boy?"

"Wait for one of us to ask for you, or take one at gunpoint until the identity crisis is solved."

"You are an example to us all." Heero muttered. He had already moved next to Relena.

"What's our next move?"

"We need to stop the threats in order of most dangerous. First then we should destroy the new model of Tallgeese. Then the psychopath who built it. Then we find Noin and escape."

"There is no way off the island remember?"

"We'll call Domino's and steal the delivery boy's truck."

"Works for me." I shake my head. "I'm going for those communication towers then, to get to the Evil Tallgeese."

"I'll do it. I have more experience…"

I put up my finger to shush him. "Nuh-uh. I'll do it. You watch over my sister and your wife. I have to do this anyway. I promised Noin I would kill Zechs."

"We'll find our way around and try to help out. I'll hack into the computers and try to find out some info on this new make."

I nod. I pick up my equipment. Guns, explosives and rocket launchers. (For those who care, he puts them where Heero puts his gun and Wufei puts his katana. Even though you can't see it its there. Trust me.)

"And away I go." I step outside, not wanting any good lucks or other such well wishes. It irks me that I might need luck, I do, and lots of it but still c'mon. As I walk through these now familiar halls I ponder on the ponderable such as my own mortality. I can't really seem to comes to terms with the fact I don't want to die

The corridor from hell. I can see my own blood-staining the snow. The communication towers were at the back. I shudder involuntary and continue north. The door is very normal looking. Not quite the prize I expected. "Oh well." I call Une. "I'm at the comm. tower door. Entering."

"Right. Its about twenty seven flights of stairs."

"Right." I stretch out the word and look up. Figures I have to climb all the way up.

As I walk in I notice the unusually large amount of security cameras.Onward and upward I guess so I try the next door nimbly dodging the camera's field of view. I pass through the doorframe and right into a camera. I hit my head. And it hurt. "Sonnova Bitch!"

"Halt!"

I look at this pair of gaurds. Holding machine guns at me. I smile quickly and take off down the hall. As I'm running I hear them swear. As expected on a day like this I trip on some rope. Trying to salvage my dignity and save my life I pull out my pistol. When the two guards catch up I introduce them to a very close friend of mine, Always the eloquent speaker he made three very profound arguments and fell my attackers. I get way to dramatic and personifying at times like this. I untangle my legs from the rope, but its still caught on my wrist. Being the lazy bastard I am I just pick up the coil.

I enter the third door and am greeted with a large staircase. As more guards are trying to follow me I do the only logical thing. Run up the stairs.

Taking the stairs mostly two at a time, I run constantly occasionally shooting one who got to close. I ran up halfway when I see a door. I try to open it. And fail. There must be ice on the outside or something. I duck shower of bullets and return fire. I pull a grenade and throw it down the stairs.

The seemingly endless amount of guards slowed him down. I'm amazed they hadn't hit me yet, not that they hadn't tried. Dropping another grenade I fly up the next flight of stairs. 

The guards seem to thin out, as I get higher. I reach the top finally and am all alone. I hear guards rushing up the stairs and I know my time is limited. I spy a ladder and climb up it into a small room. The guard doesn't do anything but ensure I'm not coming back down that way. I pause to catch my breath. Running up 20+ flights of stairs is not my idea of fun. In fact it made me downright cranky. I take the rope that found it clinging to me. I recoil it up and throw it over my shoulder. You see that in the movies, that the hero always wished he had a rope. Why not me?

Satisfied with my equipment I open the door. And by the way, did you know that it is really cold and windy at 27 stories? I do now. 

I walk up to the bridge that would take me down to the other side, therefore getting me closer to my goal, Noin, and that big mobile suit. I haven't forgotten about Zechs, mind you, I just link him to the mobile suit.

The satellite dish thing is pretty big, about 50-60 feet diameter. I look at it questionably as step onto the bridge. 

And I hear it. A familiar sound of rushing rockets. I turn to take a look see and there is about ten Missiles launched at the bridge. Being the non-suicidal person I am I jump back. The explosion is a bit too bright and I feel hot shrapnel prick my skin, but I have already gotten over it. Glancing to the left and right I see a Military helicopter. Zechs, gotta be. He flies overhead and fires his machine guns. Ducking behind a utility box, which was conveniently here. 

"The road for you ends here my brother!"

I scowled, "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? I'm you, I'm your shadow."

Great I'm out of Stinger missiles. Brilliant. How could I have forgotten those?! Oh well I could jump down to that walkway, if I could survive the fall. I could use this rope I got here! "Dumb luck." I love coincidences. When they favor me.

I ran out to the guard railing and started tying the best knot I remembered.

"What are you going to do? Take on a Hind with your bare hands?" To punctuate he fired his machine guns. 

I finished the knot, and kicked the rope off the top. Glad I was wearing gloves I grab the rope and slide down. 

I get a call when I hit the first ledge thing. "Millardo? You do know how to repel don't you?" Sally asked.

"I was going to wing it."

Sally sighed. Une broke in. "Just remember, keep both hands on the rope. One in front of you and one right by your butt. Use that hand to control your speed by how tight you hold onto the rope. Keep both feet planted on wall. Jump off the ledge when situated and repeat."

"Have you done this before?"

"I am knowledgeable in all sorts of things."

"Right."

"Be careful you don't have safety rope."

"Right. I'm good to go."

I followed Une's instructions and jumped. I gave my self some slack and slid down the rope. As I fell back in I braced my legs. That was one. Only god knows how many more to go. 

The Helicopter flew by me shooting sporadic gunfire. As the bullets came towards me I leapt again. I almost let go of the rope I was sliding so fast and my hand was getting hot. 

I did this three more times. Dodging the gun fire and the occasional steam vent that decided to spit steam at me. Ten feet from the ground I let go and hit the ground. I slipped on the icy ground. Staring at the sky I realized the Helicopter wasn't circling around. I glance down the catwalk and can faintly see three machine gun toting guards. As I pick my ass off the ground I pull up the Nikita. "I love explosives."

Firing down the walkway I watch the missile come at the guards seemingly unaware. Odd. I cast away that thought as I remote detonate the missile killing them.

I kept on getting disappointed by the security around here. The guards have to mercenaries or something. Running down the walkway I hear the Helicopter. Much to my dismay and frustration he pops up right in front of me at the end of the walkway. Sliding under the stream of gunfire I scramble up and run for the door. 

Inside Tower B I swear at the audacity of that man. If I had some Stingers I could have killed him. I look at the box I'm sitting on. Stinger missiles. "Ha-ha!"

Now just because I have an explosive arsenal, I am not invincible. This fact is quite obvious as I feel my injured leg, throbbing from all the running. It might be best to try to avoid this fight. Sometimes I feel like such a coward. He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day.

"Bullshit." 

I walk inside the building and to my wandering eyes does appear, an elevator. I press the button and hope that it works. And It doesn't. I see the car come up to a certain point and stop. So it's the stairs for me. Joy.

I should be thankful that I'm going down and not up. I wind down the stairs thankful that no guards are around. I finish the umpteenth stair and almost fall off the broken staircase. "Damn."

This was getting increasingly annoying. Everything I did seemed to encourage contrivedness and involved way to much work. I walked up the stairs slowly. I dug around in my pack for some water or something. Hrm Frozen. How quaint. I put the bottle back in the bag and sigh.

Back at the floor of the evil elevator who would not work, I hear some faint scuffling. Drawing my pistol I ponder why someone would be up here. I round the corner and aim my pistol.

"Woah! Wait Millardo! Its me! Heero!"

"Yuy? How did you get up here?"

"It wasn't as dramatic as your entrance believe me. I used the elevator."

"The elevator was working?"

"Yes." 

I look down at the stopped car. Maybe it was my presence. That was it the elevator didn't like me. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it now?"

"Can you get the elevator to work again? I have a noisy fly to swat."

"Jeez. You're acting like a movie hero or something."

I leaned against the railing and looked down, "No, in the movies the hero always gets the girl."

"You mean Noin, right? Sorry."

I was getting all depressed. I didn't have a chance did I? "Heero, Do you think that love can bloom even on a battlefield?"

He hesitated. Maybe he was actually considering my question. "I believe love can bloom anywhere, at anytime. But if you love someone you have to be able to protect them."

I nodded. "I think so too."

I walk around and begin to head up the stairs. On my codec Sally gives me a warning. "He is circling, like a hawk, waiting for you to show yourself. Don't go out there."

"I can't run forever. I may not get to break every bone in his body, but I can try to kill him nonetheless."

Duo cuts in, "We got the specs back from intel. It's a Hind class Mi-24D helicopter, a Russian gunship. Standard crew is three. Rotor span 17.30 m Legnth 21.5 m, height 3.90m, with a disk area of 235m2. Weight 12000 kg. Speed 322 km/h ceiling 4570 m."

"All nice and great Maxwell, but weapons?"

"I was getting there. 1 gatling 12.7 mm in the nose (60 arc) 4 UV-32-57 unguided rocket pods and 4 Phalanga-P (AT-2 swatter) radio guided antitank missiles."

"Dandy." I look at the long way up and sigh. "Anything else?"

"The M-24 Hind D is an upgraded Mi-24 assault Helicopter, which carries a sizable weapons load and the ability to carry up to eight troops. The selection of the Mi-8's propulsion system has lead to a rather large overall machine, but this is compensated by high speed ( it is still one of the fastest assault helicopters in the world.) and fighter like agility provided by powerful engines and rotor design. Roomy cabins space provides an area for eight servicemen and extra fuel and ammo. Meaning a battlefield reload is possible."

Duo droned on I was thankful for that. I wasn't to eager to get this over with, "The second production model, eliminating the co-pilot position despite the tandem cockpit bubbles. Extras include s new set of avionics (including sophisticated wind sensors)--"

"So that is how he found me." I deadpan using my codename.

"--To aid weapons targeting in a quickly changing combat situation. Steel spars and fiberglass skin to improve survivability in land warfare replace the rotor blades' aluminum structure. A new titanium hub is designed to resist 20 mm cannon strikes, and armored windscreens are also included. Many other aluminum parts were substituted with titanium or steel earning the Mi-24 the honored title, "Most difficult helicopter to shoot down."

"Are you trying to depress me? Really. This has been a bad enough day, and you are telling me that I'm taking on the most difficult helicopter to shoot down? This after all the other shit that's happened? I want something good to happen to me damnit."

"The Hind D also carries the improved Phalanga-P antitank missile complex, incorporating the Raduga-F (Rainbow F) semiautomatic guidance system. This upgrade has allowed the Hind D to become more than twice as accurate as the previous Miw24. Gyro-stabilizing guidance systems also allow more complex maneuvers within a +/- 60 yaw, Finally a remotely controlled machine gun (the USPSU-24) has been linked to the gyroscopic system to introduce automatic aiming correction"

"Okay Duo, While talking to someone before a stressful situation occurs can help to relieve tension, telling me how good my opponent is was not a good choice. You could have tried a joke or something."

"Well, I just thought you would want to know. I can't have you underestimating your advisarys now can I?"

"And if these Hind Ds are so damn good, why didn't I ever see a purchase order cross my desk in the year or so I was commander?" I actually wondered that as I found the all to similar ladder at the back of the stairs. 

"Well, we had a contract with the guys who make the Apache."

"Whatever. Put Lady on."

"Yes?" Lady Une's voice overrode Maxwell's.

"What kind of pension am I getting from the Preventers anyway?"

"What's a pension?"

I thunk my head on the ladder. "That's all I needed to know. When I'm done somebody better have some good news to tell me. I'm sick of getting depressed."

I climb up the ladder and out into the stinging cold and harsh winds. The rooftop isn't much better than the other one. I can get over it though. The Hind pops up in front of me Zechs shouting, "So the snake has finally come out of his hole?"

I pull out that stinger launcher and line up the heat seeking sights on the central section of the Hind. I get that steady tone and fire one missile. 

He pulls up the bastard. The missile, realizing it will never hit the target detonates. He whips the Helicopter around and lets loose the rain of gunfire. I dive behind an electricity exchanger wondering just how that is going to stop those bullets. I was beginning to wish I had listened to Maxwell drone on about this damn thing. I always loved not having a handicap, but this is what a more sane person would call ridiculous. 

He realizes he hasn't got me and begins to swing around. Zechs is going to pop up on the side to get his shot so I run to the other side and pick the left side, hoping he does so too.

I let the missile fly a little early, but it worked. He flew right into its path. The aircraft rocked but I didn't get much penetration. I reloaded the launcher as he tried a strafing run. Running forward I hoped to get out of his firing arc and have him over me so I could launch another. Slam Bam Fire Number two. 

I was a little too close, as shrapnel and heat came back down to the roof. I saw a few sparks and smoke but no rewarding explosion of that damned helicopter. He flew out of range of my stingers and launched one of his Big missiles-uh Phalanga-Ps. "Eat this!" He shouted, giving me serious doubts of his sanity. I run as far back as I can possibly go and crouch. The missile blows up the remainder of bridge that connected to two towers.

"Shit! That's hot." I wave off the small fires and ready my shot for when he passes by looking for my body.

Fwoosh Bang. I can see the Batman esq. Action bubbles. Shudder. I know I hit something that time. He is definitely having problems turning. 

I am down to three missiles, and then I have to try Nikitas. I believe that to be a bad idea waiting to happen. 

I hear him on the left side and am not surprised to see him shooting as he came up to prevent me from coming out like I did before.

The missile streaked homeward, but he shot it out of the air. He was making my life difficult on purpose. 

"Is that all you got?"

"Nope! Two more!" I respond thinking logically. If he shoots as soon as he comes up and is randomly picking a side to approach from A one in four chance of picking the right side and a 100:1 chance of timing the shot right. 

I try to surprise him. I run up to the railing and spy the chopper. Leaning almost off the railing I let fly my Stinger. He doesn't see it coming. It hits his cockpit bubble but doesn't destroy them. He finishes his circle and readies another antiMillardo missile. "Eat This!" He shouts again. There is no cover for me that will hold so I throw caution and common sense into the wind and fire my last missile at his. 

That was a big surprise to him to see his missile explode safely away from both of us. His 'copter shakes violently as the tail rotor gives out. The craft yaws and spins. Sinking down out of sight and exploding at the bottom of the building. "That takes care of the cremation." I said to no one in particular, "I'll see you in Hell, Zechs."

I was frustrated. Really. Not only did I not get to kill him by my hands, but well I was kind of unfulfilled. And I was cold. All in all, It felt so anticlimactic that I knew I was going to be seeing him again, because my life is as cliché as a book of clichés.

Yea the analogy sucked but what do you expect? I walked back down the communication tower. Heero called me when I got in. "What?"

"The elevator is working again."

"Thank you. What was wrong?"

"Nothing. It just started moving. It was like someone was intentionally holding it."

"Odd. You gone already?"

"Yea, I'm worried about Relena."

"Get going then. I can take care of myself."

I stand in front of the elevator thinking for a few minutes. I actually knew nothing about elevators, and I doubt Heero knew much more, but still…

"Aww hell with it. I can't stand here all day." 

Pushing the call button I begin to wish this was as simple as: get in Tallgeese-fire mega cannon and get on with my ever so unhappy life.

I walk into the elevator and lean against the wall after pressing the down button. I hear a loud buzzer, the weight warning?

The elevator descends very not fast. I begin to get impatient. "Heero? Stupid question."

"Then expect a stupid answer."

"When you were working on the elevator did the weight warning go off?"

"I thought that was odd, the elevator must not be vary stable."

"How much do you weigh?"

"About 135, but that elevator has a weight limit of 650 pounds."

"It would take at least five men to go over that limit."

"Millardo! There are enemies in that elevator!"

A new voice shouted out. "Too late Peacecraft! Now die!"

I duck immediately and look for the soldiers.A large blinding flash fills the elevator and I can't see. Must be a flash bang grenade. I'm temporarily blinded. I shake my head as more gunfire bursts out and in such a small area that is dangerous. I'm glad I brought that body armor. I feel movement. Not really thinking I fire at it and I'm rewarded with an arterial mist that clings to my face and a gurgling sound. A body falls to the ground but I can't see it. I hear to the left a safety being unlocked; I throw myself at the sound and hit a soft body. Reaching up to about head height I grab a head and pull myself behind the body. IE a human shield. I feel bullets hit this invisible enemy and he gets heavy. I shoot at the corner where I would be should I be attacking. I can't see blood. But I know the man is dead. 

That is three. Meaning one more. A stock of a gun lands itself in my chest, but I don't fall. I grab at the gun and twist it out of his hand.This seems surreal fighting an enemy blind. I blast away with my handgun finally falling my attackers. 

I feel the bodies lying around. I shake my head and see the darkness come back. Its too dark at the bottom the comm. tower to see clearly but it is better than seeing blind. I notice that they were hiding under the car, and came up through a panel. 

I walk around the bottom floor finding about didily squat of useful items.I walk out of the comm. towers with an unfamiliar ease. I walk out of the Hallway into an open field. A snowfield. I walk forward checking the load in my machine gun. No luck. Not one person to kill. Maybe that's great luck then. Yes, I believe this to be good. I see some helicopter wreckage over to the right, and I am drawn to it. I want a body. I get about ten feet away and my good mood is spoiled. "I'm by the wreckage of the Hind. I found a parachute…"

"Do you think Zechs survived?" Lady asks me.

"No way, as soon as he jumped out he'd be sliced into a million pieces. No, I think it's a message."

"Meaning I'm not dead I suppose."

"Or maybe its I'm gonna string you up!"

I cut the call and look around some more. I walk north and skip going into the small storage units. A move I'd regret later I'm sure…

So I went back and moved through the sheds. I stock up on ammo for almost all of my guns and other devices of death. That little nagging thought gone I can move on.

I open the door to a foundry. Hot metal all over. The heat is staggering. I can barely breath the air is so thick. That and I'm worried about breathing in hot metal suspended in the air. If anybody knew how neurotic I am I would get no respect.

So I can see an elevator in the back but I can't call it. A guard walking along the catwalk is around and I don't have a plan yet as what to do with him. He walks along his path over the pit and back down past my position and comes back…He he. I'm so evil it amazes even I. Hey I shouldn't be enjoying this. This is sick and wrong. On so many levels.

I decide to stop toying around. I brought the gun for a reason. I cleanly shoot the guard in the head. I see a thin ledge I could use to cross the molten pit. Or I could climb down the side of that elevator I saw. Risk death or fall twenty feet and risk a broken leg. I'm fucked either way, so I scale the elevator. Three guards on this level, I could execute them or I could jump down again. 

Once I stop trying to kill everyone my job became so much easier. Sneak by bozos and such. I walk through a very large door and come across a cargo elevator. Looks like a long way down. I activate it and lean against the railing. 

"I gave you guys plenty of time, now Where is my good news?"

"… … … …"

"How about news? Anything from the home front?"

"The new leader of the preventers, Jim Houseman, has finally found out where Zechs is. He wants to go in with Nukes and crap, Wufei is trying to talk him out of it. Quatre has gotten a few Winner industry helicopters to fly your way, expect them in about three-four hours. You and Heero have been brought up on charges for stealing preventer equipment. And illegally using the office. Minor stuff, but somebody out there is being vindictive."

"The helicopter thing is good news. I like the sound of that."

"Good. So that is your good news."

"Anything positive happening over there? I'm depressed kind of. I realized that I shouldn't be enjoying myself here at all."

"Try thinking about something positive. Like what you are going to do when you get off the island."

"Get a real job and join the nine to five crowd? I do have rent to pay."

"You are a lousy optimist."

"Yea. Any good conspiracies or anything?"

I walk off the stopped elevator and look around. Oh there is another one. How quaint. I walk along, ignoring the camera. Not quite ignoring it. I shoot it away. 

"No, there aren't any good scandals or rumors since you have left."

"Why?" I type in the command on the next elevator and continue down.

"Well, you are to dense to notice that you can be quite charming when you try, and that has lead to more than one rumor about you and being promiscuous."

"And how come I never heard any?"

"You're the boss who bites the hand that feeds it?"

"I directly disobeyed orders on several occasions with OZ."

"You never claimed to be smart."

"I don't get it though, even when you where in charge I didn't hear any rumors and I talked to lots of people. I talked to Duo and I never heard any gossip."

"Hey!" Duo said. Une shushed him and went on. 

"No one ever expected you to care. And I have to tell you most of the rumors were about you anyway. Lots of rumors about you. And Trowa. You and Trowa."

"Eeew."

"The longest one was that Sally, Noin, and I were fighting over you."

"Heh, no contest. Noin would have kicked all your asses."

"I'm not saying anything to deny that. But I'm not agreeing either."

"I hope she's okay. I'd kill myself if something happened to her."

"We know."

I sigh. I notice crows are flying around. "There are crows here. Lots of them."

"Northern Ravens." Une corrected.

"Whatever."

"They are a sign of death in some cultures."

"Bad omens tend to haunt the successful. Those who believe they have good luck often fail."

"I think this is coming to quickly come to an end."

"The Elevator stopped. Should I call back after finding the Tallgeese?"

"Yes, We will keep track of your position and such. We appreciate you keeping us informed."

I sign off and walk down the hallway. The cement ground clacks under my feet I keep to the left side, because they don't put trap doors along the edge of hallways, only centers. I see a drainage opening and lots of water pouring out. I walk along the bridge that is there. Not much is happening though. I can Smell the tension. I can't believe I thought that. That is so corny. I admit it that I am nervous. As I stated earlier I talk or think too much and way to metaphorically when I am nervous. 

I look at the level Ten door before me. The highest level I have is eight. So I need to tamper with the door. Or… I've been carrying these blocks of C-4 with me…

So I drop about four lbs of it by the door. I run back around the corner. I let loose a little giggle as I press the button. A pity I won't get to see it blow up.


	5. Chapter 5: Booze wouldn't make the job e...

Gundam Gear Solid

Gundam Gear Solid

Quincy007

***Millardo was pushing the button to blast his way forward when I cut the last chapter. Now… To the end!***

The explosion is deafening. I feel the concussive wave pass by me. I glance back down the hall. There is a hole about ten feet wide. "Note to self. Four pounds of C-4 may be a…bit excessive." 

The door amazingly enough is still intact. With no door frame to support however It works just the same. 

I whistle a tune I learned at Lake Victoria. That makes me think of Noin. I still whistle it though. We are going to get through this. 

I see the target. This Tallgeese is fucking huge! 100 feet tall. The gun is a weapon I've never seen before. 

"Millardo?" Its Heero. I walk around this bastard Mobile suit. 

"Yea?" I find a ladder to climb.

"Have you found the Tallgeese?"

"Yea, and its really huge! 100 feet at least. I wish I knew what was so damn special about it."

"I'm hacking into the files right now. I can see what I come up with."

I walk up along the catwalk about calve high. I see the next ladder that takes me to waist level. I climb that one. 

"I got some info for you. The giant gun on the right arm is a rail gun. It uses magnets to fire bullets at extremely high velocities. Also armed with the standard two beam sabers. No Vulcan cannons or anything. Pretty bare bones model."

I shake my head. I'm pretty sure that there is some secret thingie to killing people en mass. I climb the next ladder to the hatch. If it were open I might steal it.

"So how does he launch the nukes?"

"Through the rail gun. It flings the missiles like a bullet. No exhaust. Undetectable. Ingenious really."

"Dandy."

"My best advice is to kill the pilot before he can get into it."

"Kill the head and the body will die."

"Sort of."

Brilliant strategy. Kill the pilot he says. Like its an extension of my will. I shake my head and move to a control booth. I see a shadow inside that could be his, Zechs. That son of a bitch, whom I decided must die the most painful and slow death I can imagine. Which to record, lasts 56 hours. 

I peek my head in and look inside. Zechs is having a telephone conversation. I try to hear him more carefully.

"No. I want a billion dollars. No more no less. If you try to weasel your way out of it I'll nuke your pitiful little country." He hangs up and laughs manically. Joy. 

I pull my pistol. I jump into the room, holding him at gunpoint. Now a smart man might have killed him there. I however, want him to suffer and I need to know where Noin is. So I point threatingly and ask him, "Where is Noin?"

"Ha, Like I'm going to tell you. Don't bother with the gun, I love pain."

I shoot him in the arm. Pity the bullet went through. He smiled and giggled. "I don't mind being shot. So Ha!"

"Where is Noin? I will kill you."

"No doubt. You want to kill me for touching your precious Noin. You are awfully possessive for a mere friend. I can kill you anytime I want to."

"I can kill you before you even get two feet"

He makes a motion with his fist. The glass wall explodes. Ducking my face to avoid being sliced up He runs out towards the Tallgeese-Giant.

I let the bullets fly as I run after him. He makes it to the Mobile suit though. The bottem floor begins to rise putting the suit in a large hanger. Don't forget me too. I am about three feet from its giant foot. 

"Do you like it? I'm sorry I couldn't get it painted white."

"Go to hell!"

"You first. Your bitch second."

I wasn't thinking clearly. Really. I take the stinger launcher and fire them as fast as I can load them. SAMs are meant to pop aircraft not mobile suits. I can't aim for the gun, nor can I aim for the eyepiece. 

I load another and duck the machine cannon fire, which were crude additions to the head. A pod. How quaint. 

I am desperate enough to see if Une or Duo has advice "Help, please."

"I can assume Titanium alloy. Stingers won't have a great deal of impact. Umm…Tallgeese only twice as big. The cockpit of a mobile suit is like a VR simulator, no outside access. So If you can destroy the sensory inputs…"

"I can take him out."

Une broke in, "Negative. You of all people should know that-"

"The suit can be controlled visually too. He is forced to open the hatch but he can still kill lots of people. If I launch a few Stingers in the cockpit or that general area, then he dies."

"About time you came up with something on your own. I was worried that

you were incapable of thinking."

"I blame lack of sleep."

"Yea, well we stopped caring, get on with the slaying of him."

I hope they are joking. "You're kidding right?"

"A little."

Really that's all I wanted to hear. I heft up the stinger and concentrate on thinking about the location of the sensory inputs. Most assume they are located in the head. No. While they can be, and some are, the tallgeese is designed to run without its head. I could pilot the thing with a body, legs, and an stumpy arm. Not that I'd be that successful in defeating my enemies. 

I launch one at the Stingers at an armored port that covers a chest sensor pod that is subtly blended in. I am aim again and fire. While no apparent damage is being done, I can tell he lost some visuals. 

"Where are you?" He yelled, as if I'm going to respond. I ready another stinger and look for more sensor packs. With the Tallgeese back at home there are about twenty five different sensor packs leading to all kinds of information layouts. Right now I'm just trying to destroy the visual layouts. Not much luck though if one is in the head. It's a dance we begin. Strike back up he strikes And I have to get another shot off. I'm losing I can tell, because he isn't having trouble finding me. 

I run out of stingers, I only had 20, and am left with the hand held explosives and firearms. The machine gun is useless as is my pistol. Perhaps If I could throw the explosives. Yea right. I couldn't throw those things one hundred feet.

What other choice did I have? He was still trying to stomp on me and occasionally shoot at me. I didn't have place to run. The Nikita launcher doesn't let the missles change altitude. What if I aimed them up? That could work.

More out of desperation than anything else I pull out the Nikita launcher I aim up kinda praying I hit a good angle. I fire. Trying to steer that and run away is very hard. I would have missed but he took a step back to leap in front of me. The missile hit the face plate and damaged the cameras because he stopped moving. "Did that do it?"

"Nice try!" The suit pulled at the gun on its arm. Oh shit. 

I had just about finished swearing myself for having it end this close, when I was saved by Heero. 

The Leo he stole was dwarfed by the huge Tallgeese, more so than usual. Still, he used the rifle to get Zech's attention. "Run, Get away!" 

I do just that. I'm not stupid enough to watch Heero fight in a mobile suit. The boy is a tad talented in that area. Almost as good as I. 

He rushes the suit who promptly backs away and fires the rail gun. It tears the gun arm off of the Leo. Unfazed Heero pulls a beam saber out from the shield and uses it left handed. The Tallgeese pays it no never mind and readies to fire again. The saber slices into the poor gun and wreaks any more chances of a nuclear strike. 

The suit gets kicked to the side and Heero jumps out. Landing next to me he mutters, "You don't look good Millardo."

"Thanks, but what are we gonna do now?"

"I have no idea. I got these though." He hands me a pack of stingers. I smile. 

"We have to get the hatch open. If we destroy the visual inputs in the head…"

"You can get a stinger in there. I'll stop it from moving."

"Heero! Wait!" He ignores me. Figures. I load a stinger and pray that he is as good as he thinks he is.

The Leo powers back up and he rushes Zechs. Bam. The huge suit sticks out its arm and pins him to the wall. "It's a pity you pilots die so easily or I might have a sense of satisfaction now."

"You wouldn't get to have any if we were hard to kill."

He takes the saber and swings it horizontally at Tallgeese's head. The saber sparks as it cuts the titanium and the head explodes in a shower of sparks and fiery metal.

The hatch pops open. "Impressive. You are indeed worthy of the name perfect soldier, but now your finished! Millardo are you just going to sit by and watch him die?"

"Now! Fire the stinger!"

"Can you really shoot? You'll kill him too!

I heft the stinger launcher, and I try to pull the trigger, but that nagging voice in my head who sounds a lot like Relena whines at me. Don't do it! Blah blah. I try really hard, but I can't do it.

Heero yells at me "I knew you couldn't do it."

I guess that pushed me over the edge. I pull the trigger. The stinger flew towards the cockpit of the Tallgeese. I watch intently, but Zechs just pulls the Leo into the way. He tosses the suit aside and it clatters to the ground. I can't see the boy anywhere. 

I find the best shot I can get with him waving a beam saber around and still trying to step on me. It hits the corner of the cockpit hatch and explodes in a bright fireball. The suit wobbles to the left and right He sticks out an arm to prop himself up and fails. The arm locks, but the suit's knees give out forcing it to a kneeling position. The as the saber hits the ground it explodes slamming me back into the wall. As I lost consciousness I see a figure walking towards me. I pray that it is Heero, As I see the figures height. I know I am wrong. I still feel my head hit the back wall again.

I feel an aching in my head. More than that actually. It hurts like…words can't describe the pain my head is in. He open my eyes and see that bastard Zechs.

"Sleeping late as usual, eh Millardo?"

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I won't die, as long as you still live."

"Dandy. Now can you hurry up and kill me then? IF that is what it takes to kill you I'll gladly do it."

"I'm not surprised." I never got a really good look at him before, but its true he does look exactly like me. Even my eyes. He just has hair black as night. I shudder. 

"Looks like your plan failed."

"Just because Tallgeese was destroyed, doesn't mean I'm done fighting."

"Great."

"Look behind you."

I turn my head a tad and see a familiar head of purpleish hair. "Noin!"

"Its sad. She just kept calling your name."

"Is she alive?"

"Well, she was a few hours ago. Stupid woman. Falling in love with a man who is a complete failure."

"What!?"

"C'mon, when have you once ever truly succeeded? You failed as a pacifist. You failed as an OZ soldier, you failed to dissuade the colonies from arming themselves, you failed to stay on one side, because you chose to destroy the earth, which you failed at, then you failed at killing the boy, and you then saved him and the earth failing even more, You tried to stop the Mariameia coup d'état and you had to rely on the Gundams. You have yet to stop the assassination attempts on your sister, whom you barely see, failing as a brother, and you can't even decide what you feel about her. Tell me, when were you ever successful at something?"

"…I'm going to kill you. I'll be successful at that."

"Eh, I'm not worried, even if you kill me you will die in the explosion."

"What explosion?" 

"The nuclear bombing runs of course. Now that the threat of a nuclear strike from Tallgeese is over the Governments turn to the Preventers saying hey, bomb them back to the Stone Age. If you don't believe me ask your precious Lady Une."

I key the codec, which he left in, "Lady? Is this true?"

"We don't have a say in the matter. The new boss has decided the best way to do this is nuke the island and make like it never happened. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

I look back at Noin and swear. I'm sorry I couldn't save her.

"We still have time to finish this. See that Bomb next your lady? Its set to detonate at the precise moment of her death. Or in three minutes whichever comes first. You might be able to enjoy one brief moment of love, before the end. If you cross this line, you'll fall. At this height it will kill even you."

I look around. I'm not surprised to see we are on the Tallgeese. What surprises me is that we are on the arm, still clutching the wall. He has freed the rope on my hands and he pulls a detonator. He hits the trigger, before I completely stand up. "Have at you Millardo!"

He puts up his dukes. I keep my hands unclenched, and resting on the balls of my feet. He swings his left, I side step and drop my elbow onto his head. He stumbles to the ground. I kick him twice before he sweeps my feet out. I do a handspring before I hit the ground and land back on my hands. He kicks me in the chest. I step back absorbing the blow. I swing my foot up and knee his chest, then kick with my other one sending him back. He swings again. I grab his arm and leverage it flipping him over me. I'm beating his ass. Before he is finished his 'Ow' I slam my foot onto his chest hearing ribs crack..

"But I cannot lose, I am the warring brother."

"You touched my girl. You can burn in hell after I'm done." I punch his face once twice, three times and double fist his chin. He flies back and off the side of the arm. 

"Noooo!" he screams. 

I smile, but I feel like I didn't break enough bones. I run over to Noin, unconscious. I turn off the bomb he had there and cradle Noin. "Noin. Hey. Luc'. Hey."

I feel a sudden dread. More than that, deeper. Like my reason for living has been ripped from me. My heart aches so badly I feel like it would split in two and I wouldn't know.

"No. No." I give her a shake. "Nooo!" I scream, I scream until my lungs burn and I think I'll pass out. This can't happen to Noin. Not now. I slam my fist into the metal. 

"Damn! Damn! I'm a loser. I sold your life to save my own. I tried to be the hero and I failed. You always believed in me. But I failed you. Forgive me."

I am too depressed to worry about escaping. I hear a quiet clanking "Noin can't forgive anyone anymore."

"What do you know!?"

"Are you going to stay here and die? Is that what Noin wanted for you? Listen, Millardo, People die, but death is not defeat. That's what Hemmingway said. You shouldn't do this to yourself. You owe it to Noin to get out of here alive."

"Heh. You've changed Heero."

"Not much. We should get out of here." 

As gently as I can, I set her down. I can't believe I lost her. "Good bye…my dearest, most valuable friend, I'll continue to love you."

I close my eyes and I feel some tears crawl down my face. I don't care. A hand. Gentle, brushes it away. 

"It only took you 10 years."

My eyes snap open. She's not dead! Not only does part of me feel like an ass, but the more powerful response is joy. I grab her and pull her into a hug, "Oh god. I though I lost you."

"I'm not gonna die here. I wanted to though. It was horrible."

A small cough interrupted us. "So much for our love scene." I mutter.

"Relena was supposed to secure some jeeps at the motor pool. We can all not die here."

Noin tries to stand and is a little wobbly. I help her up. Heero is obviously worried about Relena, Now that I think about it I am too, but still. Heero hops down the suit. I remember the spots and jump. Noin follows me and I make sure she doesn't fall.

We leave through a small side door. The building begins to collapse. How convenient Relena did secure two jeeps. Nice to see she is good for something. "Noin! I'm glad to see you!"

"Thanks Relena." She seemed to be better. I make for the jeep and she yells, " I'll drive!"

I shrug and man the 50 cal on the back of the jeep. Heero is driving and Relena is in the seat next to him. They go first. And Noin pulls up behind them al little to close for my tastes.

We get about three hundred yards and we hit a checkpoint. I let loose a few bullets and tear down the guard. We speed on. 

We hit two more check points when a bullet whizzes by my face. I see a third jeep speeding up. "Its not over yet!"

"Zechs!" I swear. Firing at the jeep, I take small pleasure in making him swerve. He fires back. We trade meaningless blows like this for few more hundred yards. He pulls along side us and smiles. I fire at his chest but he slams the brakes. He is too annoying to kill. He won't die.

"Look! Daylight!"

I risk a look. The tunnel is at an end. And Zechs is pulling ahead of us. He swerves and side swipes us. That bastard. "We're gonna crash!"

The two jeeps collide in a large and confusing way. Our jeep tipped onto its side. And skidded almost to the edge of a cliff. I had held on as long as I could but I fell to the side and got pinned. Zech's jeep slid off the far edge. 

"Noin? You okay?"

"My leg is stuck."

"I can't move either. Can you see Zechs?"

"No, but I hope he is dead."

"Me to. Or at least paralyzed below the neck, deaf, blind, mute, and numb."

"I like that."

Unfourtunitly he isn't dead. He stumbles out from behind his jeep."Milliardo!"

"God. He just won't die."

He takes the machine gun he was using and points it at me. I look right at him. And I watch his face explode. Brain mess and blood spill out everywhere. Heero. It had to have been Heero.

I yank my leg free, and that hurt. I lift in the jeep until Noin can get her leg out. I look over my shoulder and see Heero putting away a gun. Relena is almost shocked. I smile and nod. 

He understands, and doesn't say anything else. I look around for the familiar sight of bombers or something, but there is nothing. "What's up? I thought we we're being bombed to the Stone Age."

"Use your fancy radio and find out."

"Okay. Hey! Guys! Why aren't we nuclear ashes?"

Duo answered. "You can thank Trowa for that. He shot down thebombers, no one's been hurt though."

"I will have to thank him."

"Happy ending?" 

I smile. "You can say that."

"I knew you could do it."

"Thank god somebody has confidence in my abilities."

"Oh, uh…Quatre's Helicopters are there in about four five minutes."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

I look around and see the faint specks of the helicopters. I also see two smoke clouds further back next to a familiar silhouette. "I owe Trowa one I guess."

"You owe a lot of people favors for this one." Noin added.

"Yea. Yea." I walk to tipped jeep and dig around for the spare gas can.

"What are you doing?"

"While I realized part of my overall plan was impractical-I can still part B section A."

"Being…"

I dump the gas onto Zechs's body. "Light him on fire and dance a jig on the ashes. I don't have the time to dance the jig." I pull out a zippo lighter. I had a picture of Tallgeese III put on it. Very nice.

"You will not!" Relena and Noin tell me.

Noin looks at me sternly. "Give me that lighter."

I hand it over glumly. Noin opens it with one hand and snaps the sparker lighting the light. "I take it you wanted to do that?"

"Yup." She hits the lighter to the trail of gasoline I poured. 

I don't think that was why Relena wanted to stop me. I can see her staring at us. "Uh…Noin, that's going to smell." Heero says a little amused.

"We're leaving soon. It won't matter much."

I stare at the flaming carcass. I look at Noin who seems to be a little better "Do you feel better?"

"A little. I kinda wanted him to suffer more."

I put my arm over her shoulders, "Me too."

The helicopter showed up in a few minutes. We scrambled into it and I sighed heavily. "Well. I believe I wouldn't care to do this again."

"Yea. Are you okay?" Noin asked. I guess she knew she wasn't 100% but I didn't know really. 

"No. I've had a miserable day."

"Me too. I bet we can out bitch Wufei tomorrow."

"Nobody can out bitch psycho-justice boy."

"Its worth a try, right?"

"Eh." I shrug. I notice Heero and Relena are staring at us. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know where we were going."

"We should get back to HQ…Oh wait. We're wanted at HQ. Ummm…How about Hawaii?"

"We're in Alaska, just a wee but to far south."

"Oh. Ask Quatre where his nearest, unoccupied vacation house is. I just want to crash somewhere."

Heero nodded and spoke into the comm. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I feel Noin close to me, and I tell her, "Until recently I use to live only for myself. Survival was the only thing I cared about in my life."

"That's not just you, that is every crazy mobile suit pilot."

"I just hadn't realized how much there is to live for, to see, and experience. Now I look at things and they've never seemed more beautiful. Especially you."

"If I didn't know you any better I'd swear you were just hitting on me."

"Well, That's one way to put it."

"You should be careful, I just got out of prison."

"I'm throwing caution into the wind. Lets see where that gets us." I look at Noin again, and our eyes meet. And for the first time I see a future that holds true happiness. We slowly pull each other closer and we kiss, our first passionate kiss, of which I hoped there would be no end.

The end.


End file.
